Bellas Transformation
by paige1133
Summary: We all know what Bella was thinking while being changed into a vampire. But what were the rest of the Cullen's thoughts? Read to find out!
1. Alice POV Its happening

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

Alices POV

My eyes blanked out into a vision, it was blurry but I could make it out I saw a cup, Bella's cup spilling. A half second later it was reality and I stretched out my hands, as did Edward and Rosalie. Jasper thankful had gone to Carlisle's study for more research; the smell of blood had been too much for him. My hands were the first there but when Bella lost her balance I redirected them, Rose had gotten to her first.

"Bella?" Edwards asked. He had been in more pain for Bella herself since they got back from their honeymoon. I didn't think his face could show more fear for his wife, but he managed it. Then she let out the most agonized screamed I have ever heard, and I am over a century old. My first instinct was to look out into the future but I saw nothing for Bella, just the same painful headache I've had since they've returned. Then she spewed out all the blood she's consumed. For any normal person that would have been disgusting, but after all this is a house of vampires. And Bella's life was at stake.

She started jerking in Rosalie's arms and we all stopped for a half a second, frozen in shock. Then we all bolted up the stairs at vampire speed, with Jacob trailing behind us.

"Morphine!" Edward shouted at Rosalie. Once again I tried to look to see how much they would need but I couldn't see anything. Not having my vision was probably the most frustrating and annoying things ever.

"Alice—get Carlisle on the phone" Rosalie yelled to me, good at least we were on the same page in this mess. I whipped out my phone and ran to Carlisle's study. One because it was quieter and two, it had Jasper in it. The phone rang and I meet Jasper's beautiful honey eyes. We shared a look as he nodded, a signal he knew what was happing. The phone rang twice and Japer calmed me down enough to talk.

"Alice?" he answered

"Carlisle! Where are you?" I didn't know how my voice sounded but it was most likely pretty bad because he picked up on it.

"Alice what's wrong what happened?" He questioned his voice full of worry.

"Carlisle come quick something's happened to Bella and I've just heard the placenta detached they have to deliver the baby come NOW!" The last part sounded like a demanded but he wouldn't get mad, Carlisle knew it was from worry.

"Its okay Alice Ill come as fast as I can but—"

" But what?" I cut him off it was _no_ time for buts.

"But I'm not sure if I can make it ,you guys might have to do this on your own I know Edward can, and will, tell him that I will do my best to get home and help." He told me, I took a deep breath.

"Alright goodbye, come soon"

"I will bye" The line went dead. Although that conversation would have taken humans two minutes at least it took us about thirty seconds because we were talking at vampire speed.

I turn to Jasper who crossed the room in one stride and grabbed me into a hug. "Everything is going to be alright" he assured me "you should go in there and help." He suggested. I know he wanted to help also but the blood was too much for him. "Thanks Jazz, I love you." I gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off.

I arrived in the room where Bella was, to see Rose standing over Bella with a scalpel.

"Let the morphine spread" Edward demanded, wanting no pain for his wife.

"There's no time." Rosalie snapped, "He's dying" I could see Edward about to protest but I cut him off with my thoughts. 

_Sorry, bro. Shes right we have to do it now she's strong she can make it . _With that he let it go and her hand came down to Bella's stomach and blood started to flow. I immediately stopped breathing and was about to go help Rose when I saw her eyes. Her eyes were now a darker shade of black, her lips pulled back into a devious grin. She was about to hunt.

"No Rose!" Edward hissed, but it was too late she couldn't hear him. I let myself down into a crouch but the dog got to her first. Jacob smashed her against the wall. I knew she could of taken him if she wanted to but she didn't. She _wanted_ him to win; she didn't want to hurt the baby. I was about to help when Edward roared.

"Alice, get her out of here!" He said "Take her to Jasper and keep her there!" Well he was a mind reader after all. I swooped her into my arms and ran to Carlisle's study as Edward began to give instructions to Jacob.

By the time I got their Jasper had heard the commotion and was waiting. I set Rosalie down and let Jaspers calming effects take me over.

"Thanks" Rosalie mumbled.

"Yeah no problem, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she seemed annoyed "just thirsty"

"You should go hunting" I suggested "even if it's just a quick deer, you need it Rose"

"NO" she snapped, "I mean its okay, sorry but I'm not leaving Alice I love that kid like its my own, I'm staying here." I wanted to convince her but she was right. She loved that baby, like her own she wasn't going to leave now.

We sat the rest of the time in silence I sat on Jasper's lap and he hugged me close. He was my only harbor in this craziness, even with out his power. We were now listing more intently to the conversation between Edward and Jacob.

"You stay with me now, Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" Jacob was yelling at Bella, we're supposed to be mortal enemies I couldn't help but be sorry for him. Jazz had told me that he was truly in love with her. And in a way so was Bella, like a best friend Jasper had said.

Then I heard a different heartbeat quicker than the others. The baby I thought Rosalie's eyes lightened she must hear it to.

"Renesmee" Edward whispered. My mouth pulled in to a smile. Renesmee! A girl! This is great, just think about all the clothes!

"Renesmee" Rosalie squealed and Jasper sighed.

"I know" I replied, still smiling. The room was quiet again we all wanted to listen to our niece, even if it was just her heartbeat.

"Let me……. Give her to me" Bella said barely over a whisper. " Renes…mee…..So….beautiful." she said again a smile visible in her tired voice. I heard Bella gasp… in pain? Then the fluttering heartbeat moved.

"No Renesmee" Edward whispered to her. What happened my eyes blanked out, nope nothing still couldn't see her. That's when I heard Bella's heart stop.

"NO" we said powerfully in unison although it only came out in a half whisper. Then we heard someone, Jacob I think doing CPR. She had to live she was my sister; ever since I've seen her I loved her not quite like when I'd seen Jasper but I have. My thoughts were now frantic and incoherent. She had to live, for the family, for _Edward._ She had to but then again I couldn't see. If I could I would be crying.

"Ughh" I moaned

"What?" Jasper asked hugging me closer.

"I can't see!"

"Its alright, Alice its going to—" He stopped mid sentence when Rosalie got up and left the room. I looked over to Jasper who just shrugged. I knew even without my vision she wouldn't do anything. So we went back to listening.

"What are you waiting for" Jacob asked Edward, what was he waiting for? This would be a good time to changed her.

"Take the baby" Edward said

"Throw it out the window" That _dog_ he would have to go threw all of us before that happened.

"Giver her to me" Oh so that was her plan. Of course Edward wouldn't have it after what happened earlier. If only I could reassure him, then again I wouldn't know anymore.

"I've got it under control" Rosalie assured him "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…." Then I could hear the heartbeat move again he must of surrendered and given her to Rose.

"Move your hands Jacob" Edward demanded

"Whats that?" he question 'just shut up and do what he says!' I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice.

"My venom" I heard him answered. She was changing now I don't know what to say, or think. I looked at Jasper who seemed to be thinking the same thing. I had no words so I went back to listening for the fast rate heartbeat. By this time it sounded as if Rose as taken her downstairs and was rocking her. She was a good mom, or aunt in this case.

Nothing else was said in the room Edward, Bella and Jake were in just the sound of footsteps as they worked over Bella.

"Go then" Edward snapped had something Jacob thought provoked him? "She's not dead" he hissed "she's going to be fine" and Edward was right I could hear her heart she was going to be fine. I sank back into Jaspers arms, a smile on my face when I heard Rosalie….

**A/N: cliff hanger I know but you should be kind of be able to figure it out so what did you think? My first fanfic and no alices POV is not done theres going to be more up to the first hunt probally. Then ill change POV's PLEASE REVIEW thanks!**


	2. Alice POV Renesmee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N WOOHOO people actually read my story! SWEET next goal: get reviews, thanks for reading **

_"Go then" Edward snapped had something Jacob said provoked him? "Shes not dead" he hissed "Shes going to be fine" and Edward was right I could hear her heart beat she was going to be fine. I sank back into Jaspers arms, a smile on my face when I heard Rosalie………….. _

_**************************************************************************_

"What are you staring at mongrel" Rosalie hissed downstairs to Jacob. I turned to Jasper who raised one honey blond eyebrow and shrugged.

"N-nothing Blondie" he stuttered, he didn't sound sarcastic, but in awe.

"Well why don't you out of here then"

"Shut up for a second will 'ya Rosalie" Jacob said. Did he really just call her Rosalie? "Lets go see what's going on down there" I suggested to Jasper.

"Good idea" He murmured close to my ear making my dead heartbeat. We climbed down the stairs to see my—our niece cradled in Rosalie's arms. Bella was right she is gorgeous. Half human, half vampire and also half Bella half Edward. She had chocolate brown eyes like Bella, or like they used to be. A heart shaped face like her mom. Bronze color hair, like Edward, even curls form Charlie. She gave Jasper and I a look to old for a newborn baby, but it reminded me of Edward. She was so cute! She would look good in pink…..

"What is that?" Jasper said to Jacob, waking me from my reverie. Jacob shoot him a 'don't say anything or else bloodsucker' look.

"What is it Jazz?" I asked.

"I think Jacob will tell you" he paused to look at Jacob, was still giving him that look. I turned my body to Jacob.

" Tell you later 'kay shortie?" Without my sight I had nothing on him so I plopped onto the couch next to him. I hated no being able to see but even if Jake did stink, he was good for numbing the pain.

"I uhh gotta go, pack thing" he mumbled. The before walking out to phase he gave Renesmee one last longing stare and left. Well there goes my pain reliever. At least Bella was becoming clearer.

"I'm going to go check on Edward and Bella okay?"

"Yeah go make sure they're alright. Edward especially." I knew he would go but the scent of blood was still in the air. With that I ran to go see them.

_"How is she? Are you okay that must have been hard for you_" I said through my thoughts.

"Hey Alice yeah we're both fine thanks for checking"

_"You sure you seem kind of distant…." _

" I took away her soul Alice, her life, of course I seem distant. I should have never done that"

" _Dont say that this is what she wanted, she would've died if you didn't change her. She loves you" _I comforted him.

"She didn't even scream what if I did something wrong?"

_"You didn't, see?" _I thought as I pulled a vision of her waking up as a vampire. I didn't let him see her face, just us listing to her open her eyes. 

"Thanks for that Alice"

_"No problem" _I thought as I made the distance of the room and hugged him. I was so glad to have Edward back, my brother. I couldn't stand the agony in his face and fire in his eyes when everyday he didn't know if Bella would make it to see another.

"I was a wreck wasn't I?" he asked. I laughed

"Yeah you were," I told him speaking now

"I just couldn't handle the pain she was in"

"Its fine I understand" Then it was silent for a while just enjoying the peace we finally had. Edward never let go of Bella's hand.

"Don't you want to see your daughter again?" I asked. A loving smile crept on his face. It was real smile not a forced one. Something I haven't seen him do since he said 'I do' to Bella. This was different though. It was a smile that showed his love for his daughter.

"Why of course but, could you bring her up here, that is if you could pry her off of Rose" We heard a growl from downstairs.

"I think I can manage" I promised but then Rosalie showed up and gave her to our brother.

He held her in her arms and smiled again. " She's so beautiful" he whispered. "So much like Bella"

"Yes she is like you also" he ignored it. Him and Bella were alike in that sense. Never giving themselves credit.

"She has a gift though," Rosalie told him a bit smug that she was the first to know. Just then Edward stopped rocking Renesmee.

"What do you mean" he said confused.

" Well I don't know since you are a mind reader….."

"Oh!" Edward said pulling his daughters hand to his face. Edwards's eyes widened not able to say anything for a second. What is her gift already the suspense was killing me. Way to kick the physic while she's down guys! Just then Edward chuckled.

"Maybe you should see for yourself Alice," he said holding my niece out to me. She smiled as I held her. Her skin was hard like ours but still had that fluttering heartbeat. Slowly I held Renesmee's hand like the other and put it to my face.

What I saw was breathtaking. Was she really showing me this? This is the most remarkable gift I've ever seen. As she put her hand to my face I saw Rosalie holding her. Jacob staring at her then I could feel that she was thirst by the way she communicated.

"Well I see she still takes after our diet" Edward said but he was still gazing at Bella.

"Yes" Rosalie agreed "I was just about to ask you about that. What should I give her?"

"I would give her what's left over of the blood but ask Carlisle he just about to arrive"

"I thought I was the physic" I joked

"You are but I was paying attention and could hear his thoughts" he replied smugly. Then we could her the door closing. Rose and I headed downstairs to tell him what all had happen in just this past hour, although it seemed like days.

"Alice Rosalie!" he exclaimed. Then stopped dead in his tracks at the baby in Rosalie's arms. "This is R-renesmee?" he managed to stutter out.

"Yes Carlisle this is her your granddaughter" Rosalie said in a motherly tone. One hour with Renesmee and she had that effect on Rose. Although how could she not? You couldn't help but love her.

"Everything, the birth went okay then?"

"Yes" we said in unison

"And Bella"

"He did it Carlisle" I smiled at my brother's strength. You didn't need to be physic to know he could do it.

"I should go check on him, but may I hold her" Carlisle asked. The endearing effect she had on people had already taken place on Carlisle.

"Of course but I can warn you she has a gift"

"A gift?" Emmet butted in I had forgotten that he went with Carlisle and now he and Jasper were unloading the supplies they had bought. Emmet went to put his arms around Rosalie a triumphant smile across his face because his wife had finally gotten what she longed for, a kid. Jasper came to my side and held my hand.

"What do you mean like Alice's, Edward's, and, Jasper's?" He asked

"Yes maybe she could you yourself"

"Umm okay?" his response came out like a question. Rose walked over, smiled at Renesmee, then gently took her hand and placed it at Carlisle's face. Twenty seconds later Renesmee's hand dropped.

"Oh my that was" he tried to find words but like the rest of us he couldn't.

"I know" Jasper said

"Can I hold her?" Emmet said looking very big brotherly.

"Sure" Rosalie told him, and walked off onto a quieter place so I could ask Carlisle about her diet. I turned to him.

"Amazing isn't she?"

"Yes she as a very special gift" he replied.

"I, well Edward who is glued to Bella's side has something to ask you"

"Yes what is it?"

"Rensemee well showed us that she wanted blood, Edward thought it would be a good idea to give her the donated stuff for now what do you think?" I asked. After a long moment of thought he said.

"Yes I suppose that would be a good idea should I let Rosalie feed her?"

"Ask the father" I smiled

"Its fine" We heard Edward say upstairs.

**A/N: wow this is going on longer than I thought Alice will have 1 maybe 2 more chapters after this tell me in the REVIEWS who I should do next and what you think also I want to thank ADAY79 who was the first to favorite my story you ROCK **


	3. Alice POV The new Bella

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Thanks for reading sorry for the long chapter but i didnt want ot make it into 2. Alice was fun writing i was especially proud of myself for thinking up 'all blonde and no brain' too. You know what i love? that review button!! PLEASE REVIEW thanks! tell me which charcter i should do nextt!**

_"Yes I suppose that would be a good idea should I let Rosalie feed her?" _

_"Ask the father" I smiled _

_"Its fine" We heard Edward say upstairs. _

"Rosalie" Carlisle called.

"On it" replied Rose. Then Esme who was hunting walked through the door. Her eyes light up with the new heartbeat in the room.

*******************

The next day we were all lounging in the family room except for Edward who was still with Bella when we heard and smelled Jacob in human form. Seth and Leah flanked him in wolf form. There was also someone else who none of recognized. It was a huge horse sized wolf with woodsy brown fur.

"Who should we send out?" Emmet asked.

"Well I think that we mind as well all go out, what do you think Jasper"

"Their feelings are neutral, it should be safe" My husband replied. We all causally walked out of the back door. As they approached Carlisle spoke.

"Hello Jacob, Leah, Seth, and this is?"

"Sam" Jacob replied

"Ah I see, what is the problem?"

"Well first Sam needs your approval that I let Edward change Bella"

"Yes he's told me about that"

"Good then there is another situation"

"What is it now mutt?" Rosalie snapped.

"Hold it 'all blonde and no brain' I'm getting to it," he snapped back. Ha! He was funny sometimes Rosalie hasn't heard that one before. She glared and started rocking Renesmee.

"Have any of you ever heard of what some werewolves do, its called imprinting" Jacob started.

"I believe I have" Carlisle said. "Isn't it something along the lines of love at first sight?" he questioned.

"Yep" Jacob replied "But it's something more than that, gravity moves. You can't think of anything you value more than that person, including your own life." He took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head. "And werewolves don't age until things slowdown so if they imprint on a person who is younger than them, even if there a child or a baby. Then they still love them but it is different. When they imprint on a younger person they love them like a sister, or a best friend." He kept going.

"So what's the point of this?" Emmet was getting impatient, as always. Then I heard a menacing, protective sound from Edward. The pieces fell into place for all of us. The way he looked at Renesmee, the felling Jasper couldn't but a name on, the reason he was telling us about this.

"Oh crap" Emmet gaped.

"You idiot!" Rosalie hissed.

"Well this is…..different" Carlisle concluded.

"Oh my" Esme gasped

"So that was the feeling" Jazz sighed. I was still with shock what was I supposed to say? Edward was growling upstairs.

"Huh yeah so um I thought this would be a good time."

"Oh not when her mother was here?" Rosalie glared. Jacob let out a nervous laugh.

"Well that and I kinda wanted to see Nessie again"

"Nessie?" I asked

"Yeah well I thought it was a cute nickname," he told me

"Well Jacob please come in you are part of the family now" Carlisle said to him. I didn't think Edward would like that too much, but I didn't hear much from him. He was probably lost in his worry for Bella to fully comprehend our conversation.

'Thanks 'doc" he said and walked through the door.

"Is there anything I could get you Jacob? Food or clothes, there is a place to sleep upstairs," Esme offered. Jacob who had been staring at Renesmee said

"No thanks I fine" Then turned to Rosalie and asked

"Can I hold her Barbie?" she was about to disagree but Esme shoot her a looked so she handed her over. He did look like a big brother to her maybe to wouldn't be to bad I thought.

***************

The next couple of days the whole family was on edge with the events. We all got to babysit Renesmee, even Jacob who couldn't stay away any longer, much to Edwards protest. I spent a lot of my time searching trough the future for Bella. Some images were blurry others were becoming clearer. Depending on who was involved, unfortunately my sight for Renesmee still hasn't gotten any better. Lately I've spent my time upstairs with Edward giving him updates. The fact that she never screamed made him nervous, I just tried to remind him that neither did Carlisle and now he has great self-control. I don't think he listened.

The next day, I could tell it was the last for Bella. Thank God she was having a short two-day change its been killing all of us (expect Jake) to wait for her to change. I went up to tell Edward it would be soon.

"How much longer?" Edward asked.

"It wont be long now, see how clear she's becoming?" I told her pulling up the same vision I showed him on the first day of her transformation. It was becoming crystal clear. "I can see her much better now" I sighed.

"Still feeling a little bitter?" He asked me.

"Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up" I grumbled. Now I know how Edward feels how he can't read Bella's thoughts. "You would be mortified, too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've ever experienced. Bah!" I vented.

"Focus, Alice" He reminded me.

"Right. Bella's almost too easy to see now." I informed him. We sat in silence for a moment both looking at Bella, remembering the long journey it's been for all of us. Then Edward sighed a relived sigh.

"She is going to be fine" he said. Finally! _Now_ he was catching on that he did it right, well it's about time.

"Of course she is" I retorted

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago," he reminded me.

"I couldn't see right two days ago. But now that she's free of all the blind spots, it's a piece of cake" I smiled.

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock—give me an estimate." He asked. _Yes master._ I laughed internally although he didn't seem to think it was funny. I rolled my eyes then concentrated on a vision, looked for the clock. It was about four hours from now. I showed him what I saw and he accepted it gratefully. I gazed down at my sister again. In the past two days she has turned even paler. Which highlighted her cheekbones in all the right places. Her lower lip was still a bit more full than her upper one, a trait she had when she was human. She looked graceful even with all the pained she must be in. Also good news for Edward blue was still her color.

I exited the room then, and wouldn't be back for 3 hours thirty-one minutes and forty-three seconds in counting. I loved having my vision back. Just like I said three hours and thirty-one minutes later I was back with Carlisle when Edward called.

"Listen" Edward commanded us. We could hear her heart. It was racing faster than Renesmee's fluttering heart. It sounded painful. I have always been thankful that I couldn't remember this pain.

"Ah" said Carlisle "It's almost over" To be exact it would be sixteen minutes and thirty-two seconds, but who was counting? Oh right Edward was.

"Soon" I agreed eagerly "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie….?" My voice trailed off.

"Yes--keep the baby away"

_"_I'll bring them right up_," _I said urgently then I sprinted down the stairs to where the rest of my family was.

"It's time!" I giggled and clapped my hands like a kid on Christmas. They all smiled in excitement and relieve, and ran upstairs with me. We stood against the back wall. Bella was family but she was going to be dangerous, and I couldn't see how dangerous because Jacob and Renesmee were involved with her future. Emmet and Jasper were in front. I was behind Jasper, Esme was behind Emmet, Edward was still at her side and Carlisle was behind Jasper. For twelve minutes and eleven seconds we stood there, waiting, listing, and then it happened.

Bella finally opened her eyes to life as a vampire. The past couple of years all paid of, the fighting, running, _everything._ To have her as my sister in every possible way expect in the blood relative way. I wanted to cry out of happiness but I couldn't. Then she moved, from the pressure Edward had put on her pale hand.

In a half a second she was crouched in a defensive position against the wall farthest from us, hissing. Everyone was in there positions expect for Edward who was now leaning over the operating table. I peeked around Jaspers protective arm, to smile at Bella. She seemed to notice me but was more concerned with Edward. Now her crouch was straightened, her gazed remained the same.

This is great, more than great, amazing, marvelous, spectacular! I can't wait to do so much more with her. Like hunting, swimming, shopping! Now she didn't have to eat or get tired which equals more shopping time. Yay!

Edward move waiting half a second after each step letting the scene set in for Bella. She is still my sister, but a newborn too.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a soothing voice. I wanted to tell Jasper to take away the worry that layered his voice but I didn't want to scare Bella.

"Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine." He began again. Still walking at the same pace. When he reached Bella he held his hand out and stroked her cheek. Now his hand cupped Bella's face like the most precious thing in the world. Which I'm sure he thought it was. He raised one eyebrow waiting for her to speak. She threw her arms around him at the vampire speed she was still getting used too. He wrapped his arms around her while she dug her face into his chest. Suddenly I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. Then he moved her away.

"Um…carefully, Bella. Ow." He reminded her. I haven't seen Edward in physical pain in a while. Way to go Bella!

She took her arms and wrapped her around her back. She finally understood how strong she really was.

"Oops" she mouthed. Why did she mouth it? I wanted to hear her voice, already! I was very careful not to hear anything in my visions. I wanted this to be a surprise to. And I knew Edward would kill me if I ruin the moment for him too. Edward smiled at her show of strength.

"Don't panic, love," he touched her lips. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment." He explained. He grazed his hand across her cheek.

Then she brought her arm out behind her back and placed her hand on his cheek. Her blood red eyes stared into his coal black ones and said.

"I love you" Her voice was like a chorus of bells, suitable for her name.

"As I love you." My brother responded. Edward took Bella's pale face in between his hands and kissed her. The felling of intrusion returned. They kept kissing, for a while. Actually long enough for Emmet to grow impatient and clear his throat. Then she realized the way she was wrapped around Edward and stepped back. But he stepped with her his arm wrapped securely around his waist. He wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. I noticed the expression on his face was smug and radiant.

"You've been holding out on me" she accused. He laughed with love and relief.

"It was sort of necessary at the time" he added. "Now its your turn not to break me." He laughed again. Carlisle and Emmet joined in the laughter at the reminder. Then Carlisle stepped out from behind Emmet with Jasper at his flank.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle prodded. She considered that for a minute, or well sixty-fourth of a second.

"Overwhelmed. There's so much….." she trailed off looking around the room.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing" Carlisle agreed. She nodded at quick bobbed that she seemed shocked at the speed. "But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that." She added

"Told you so" Edward smirked in her ear.

"You are quite controlled," Carlisle noticed. "More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this." He was right she was very controlled for just being a newborn for a couple of minutes old now.

"I'm not sure about that." Of course she wasn't, that's so Bella. Carlisle continued his questioning.

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

"Everything was…. very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe, …" she avoided the question and looked at Edward.

"Renesmee is healthy and well," he assured. "What do you remember after that?" Edward asked going back to the original question.

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then…. I opened my eyes and I could see everything" she concluded avoiding the question again. Probably wanting to spear Edward the pain of hearing her pain. Thank God for that, she should've seen him.

"Amazing" Carlisle's breathed.

"I want you to think—to tell me everything you remember," he proceeded; sorry Bella looks like she wasn't getting out of this one.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella," Carlisle apologized. "Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait." He told her. Well she luckily escaped that one.

"Let's hunt, Bella." Edward smiled. She seemed alarmed.

"It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you" he promised. Bella didn't seem convinced. "I was under the impression that you'd always wanted to see me hunt." She laughed at the memory.

"Shall we?" Edward suggested. Oh please go Bella he's dying from his own thirst.

"I'm fine," she said. She really hadn't changed had she? Bella turned herself to Carlisle.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"I want to see her. Renesmee" Bella announced. Uh oh here comes the truth. She dropped her hands to her stomach and noticed the fabulous dress that I have put her in. Edward and Carlisle shared a 'what should we tell her glance'. They would have to hide that better now that she was a vampire.

"What?" She demanded.

"Bella" Edward said soothing her "That's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heartbeats, and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control…You don't want to put her in danger do you?" He asked avoiding telling her that there is a chance that she will kill her daughter. She took that in for minute and said,

"Where is she?" Bella listened hard. "Is Rosalie with her?" she asked.

"Yes" Edward said. Leaving out the fact that Jacob was with her too, _all _the time.

"Wait" she focused again. "What about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I ……unconscious?" My sister asked. Edward and Carlisle exchanged another glance.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered.

"Nothing is _wrong_," Carlisle told her. Putting the emphasis on wrong. "Nothing changed much, actually—you were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovating—the venom interjection straight to your heart was his idea" He smiled at Edward. "Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme.

"I should call him …..," Bella murmured to herself. Then she realized that Jacob is still here. "Hold on—Jacob is _still here?"_ she asked. They shared another glance.

"Bella" Edward said quickly. "There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain..…"

"But Jacob—"

"We have all the time in the world for explanations, love" he reminded her.

"Okay" Bella said. Disturbing my thoughts on how great that dress looked and some good adjustments. Which reminded me….

"Wait, wait, wait" I trilled. "You promised I could be there for the first time! What if you two run pass something reflective?" I asked. I knew they wouldn't but I wanted Bella to know how great she looked now as a vampire. Not saying she didn't look good as a human.

"Alice—" Edward protested

"It will only take a second!" I told him and ran into Rosalie and Emmet's huge room took her mirror and darted back to Bella. I carried the mirror which was almost twice my size.

"Edward gave me enough grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding" I said. "I'm not getting chewed out again."

"Chewed out?" Edward asked.

"Maybe I'm overstating things" I murmured turning the mirror around.

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification" he countered. _So what if it does? She needs to see. Besides I know you are happy. _I winked.

She took in her new looked and seemed content. The she asked.

"The eyes?"

"They'll darken up in a few months," Edward explained. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first then gold."

"Months?" Her voice was higher now. Then Jasper took a step forward.

"No. I'm fine." She promised. "It's just..... a lot to take in." Jazz's eyebrows furrowed and Edward answered his silent question.

"I don't know" Edward murmmerd

"What question did u miss?" Bella asked.

"Jasper wonders how you're doing it"

"Doing what?"

"Controling your emotions, Bella. I've never seen a newborn do that--stop an emotion its tracks that way. You were upset, but when saw your concern, you reined it in regained power overyourself. i was prepared to help, but you didnt need it."

"Is that wrong?" Bellas asked.

"No" My angel said.

"it's very impressive, Bella, but we dont understand it. We dont know how long it will hold." Edward said. Stillness took over and she still hadnt answered my question.

"But what do you think?" I asked.

"Im not sure" OH come on Bella. Your a vampire for cryin' out loud. You always said we were so beautiful but now that you are one you dont know? i inwarlly groaned. Edward sighed and Bella turned to look at him.

"Dissapointed?" she questioned.

"Yes" he admitted. What? Really? Dissapointed? do i have to teach him how to talk to his newborn wife? Besides the fact she's stunning too. I snarled as Edward wrapped his arms around Bellas waist and kissed her.

"I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own" he explained. "And here i am, as frustrated as ever wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

"Oh well" Bella sighed "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty." She smiled

"Bella you have never been merely prettty." he sighed. "Aliright, alright" he said to someone"

"What?" Bella asked

"You're making making Jasper edgy by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted." Bella looked around the family and said

"Okay. Lets hunt" we brought Bella to the window not wanting to risk her going my Renesmee.

"The Window?" she asked

"it's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened, i can carry you." Edward suggested, ever so the gentlemen, at least to Bella.

"we have all eternity and your worriedd about the time it would take to walk to the back door?"

"Renesmee and Jacob are downsatirs...."

"Oh" Bella said. "Is Renesmee....okay....with Jacob there." Yep she loves him. I thought.

"Trust me, she is prefectly safe. I know exactly what Jacob is thinking."

"Of course" She murmerd.

"Stalling" Edward asked

"A little. I dont know how..." She admitted.

"Watch me" Edward suggessted. Then just like he did it everyday he lightly stepped of the edge of the window and landed with a muted thud. Bella took his lead bending her knees for the impact and landed gracfully. The dress looked great too if i do say so myself.

"Right. Easy." she sighed

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Yes?"

"That was quite graceful--even for a vampire"

"Thank you" she told him a smile visible in her voice. Then next thing I knew Bella's brand new stilletos heels went flying back into my hands.

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balanced." I grumbled. Jasper laughed and slung his arm over my shoulders as we headed downstairs, our family complete.


	4. Jaspers POV My niece

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Jasper's POV

I Was in Carlisle's study indulging myself in research. It was the least I could do for my new little sister and her husband, my older brother. I would never think it by Edward but I was secretly excited for Bella to change. The smell of her blood always kept me at a distance from her. But I've always felt like me and her should spend some time together, just us, just like my other siblings.

I felt a change of moods then. Pain from Edward of course, he was so hard to be around lately. Before I could put the name on anybody else's emotions the smell hit me like a wrecking ball. It is the faint smell of fresh human blood. I heard Bella's cup hit the couch. Why hadn't anyone caught it?

"Bella?" Edward asked. What had happened to her? Then one of the most horrifying screech's came from Bella that sounded like it belonged to the battlefield where I was created. She landed into someone's arm and started jerking.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie who had Bella in her arms and Jacob came flying upstairs. This cant be good. I thought.

"Morphine!" Edward shouted. That could only mean one thing; they were having the baby now. There emotions hit me, fear anxiety, pain, nervousness. They all came at me like daggers that I couldn't use my vampire speed or strength to dodge. Sometimes I felt like I had a cruse not a gift.

"Alice—get Carlisle on the phone." Rosalie yelled at her. I put my book away; it was no use now that the time has come. Just then my little pixie flew in. She spun around and dialed Carlisle's number. Our eyes meet and I nodded so she knew that I had a clue to what was going on. The phone rang twice and I used my gift to calm her down enough to talk

"Alice" I heard him answer.

"Carlisle! Where are you?" Her voice was panic-stricken.

"Alice what's wrong what happened?" He asked.

"Carlisle come quick something's happened to Bella" In the other room I heard someone yell. "the placenta detached!"

"And I've just heard the placenta detached they have to deliver the baby come NOW!" she demanded. Her emotions were so overwhelming that I couldn't do anything about them. Then the smell of blood filled the room making me dizzy. Thank goodness I wasn't in there, and the smell of dog was still strong.

"Its okay Alice Ill come as fast as I can but—"

"But what?" She asked. She and I both knew there was no room for but's in a time like this.

"But I'm not sure if I can make you guys might have to do this on your own I know Edward can, and will, tell him that I will do my best to get home and help." He replied.

"Alright goodbye, come soon" She was full of worry and I didn't need my gift to see that.

"I will bye" I heard over the phone. My Alice turned and I crossed the room in one long stride and picked her up into a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright" I soothed her. "you should go in there and help." I suggested. She knew how badly I wanted to be in there and help Bella but I would be more of a help staying here.

"Thanks Jazz, I love you." She gave me a peck on the cheek and ran off.

I sat back onto Carlisle's chair and listen to their conversation trying to calm them. Unfortunately their emotions were so strong they wouldn't even notice. Then abruptly Rosalie's emotions changed to focused to an emotion I have labeled over the years as "hunt". This is the sensation that brings the animal side out in us, the rush, the thirst, the exhilaration. Rose had done the worst thing she could have done, lose her focus around human blood, but not only human blood _Bella's_ blood.

"No Rose" Edward hissed. Then I heard Jacob tackle her into a wall. She felt, guilty as she let Alice swoop her into her arms and drag her to me. I got up to wait for them to show, and calmed the room.

"Thanks" Rosalie grumbled.

"Yeah no problem, are you alright?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine, just thirsty," she said back. The dry ache was her most dominate emotion along with remorse, annoyance, and anger.

"You should go hunting" my wife added. "Even if it's just a quick deer, you need it Rose." She suggested.

"NO" she snapped. A growl formed in my chest but I held it back. It didn't help that her anger for what she did. With mine, for her snapping at my love are mixed.

"I mean its okay, sorry Alice I love that kid like it's my own." A maternal feeling grew inside of her. "I'm staying here," she stated. So Alice climbed into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her perfect body. As we listened to the commotion, Alice absent-mindedly traced a scar on my hand. I loved it when she did this, even when she didn't notice she was doing it herself. She thought my scars were cute as opposed to any other vampires who would want to rip my head of when they saw me.

"You stay with me now, Bella" Jacob's wolfie voice shouted. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" He plead with Bella. Jacob was sensing pain for Bella. Now multiply that by the biggest number you can think of and you have what Edward has been feeling since they've gotten back.

Then I heard a quick moist hear beat. It didn't smell right, good but not like something to eat and not as good as Alice.

"Renesmee" Edward whispered. He felt something I have only experienced when parents are with their children. We all smiled then.

"Renesmee" I sighed and Rosalie squealed.

"I know" Alice replied both Alice and Rosalie were filled with joy.

"Let me…..Give her to me" Bella croaked. "Renes….mee….So…beautiful." she whispered. Suddenly I couldn't wait to see my niece.

"No Renesmee." Edward said. That's when I heard Bella's heart stop.

"No" we said in unison. Worry washed through the room.

She couldn't give out now. Not with the rest of her life ahead of her! I haven't gotten a good chance to bond with her yet. Think about how Alice will feel, and Edward we would lose both of them.

"Ughh" Alice moaned in irritation.

"What?" I asked

"I can't see!" That must be particular infuriating at a time like this. I tried to comfort her.

"It's alright Alice it's going to—" I stopped in mid sentence when Rosalie's mood changed and she stood up and walked out of the room. If she was going in there she better have complete control.

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob asked Edward. Impatience was coming over him.

"Take the baby" Edward said.

"Throw it out the window" he suggested. Ha! Like I would let him do that.

"Give her to me." Rose chimed in. Edward was apprehensive, and a little distrustful to Rose after the act she put on. "I've got it under control" she promised. "Give me the baby Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…" Eventually he convinced himself to hand her over.  
"Move your hands Jacob" Edward commanded.

"What's that?" he asked. Well what does it look like? I wanted to snap at him. Everyone's emotions were beginning to eat away at me.

"My venom" He answered. Yes, I was relived now I could spend time with Bella without worry about killing her. Now I could hunt with her, and not to be selfish but I wouldn't have to be the weak link anymore.

"Go then" Edward was frustrated with him. "She's not dead" he was confident. "She's going to be fine." He concluded. Jacob ran downstairs when his mood changed to rage then something I couldn't put a name on, something I've never experienced. I felt Rosalie's mood change before I heard her….

**A/N: Jaspers POV was funner (I know not a word) than I thought to write but you guys still need to review!!!! Once again thanks ADAY79 for reviewing now how bout some body else? Please! I hope to update soon.**


	5. Jasper POV Her gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N Ok first things first. Funner is a word according to creamsoda29 who by the way reviewed so thanks for that! Onto the chapter…… **

Jasper POV

Her emotion's changed from maternal to anger.

"What are you staring at mongrel" she growled. Jacob still feeling that unusually emotion I have never felt. It was like everything rolled into one, happiness, love, relief, excitement, and more I just couldn't tell.

"N-nothing Blondie" he stuttered, felling a little embarrassed he got caught staring, but at what?

"Well why don't you get out of here then" she suggested.

"Shut up for a second will 'ya Rosalie" I don't think I have ever heard Jacob call Rose by her name on a good day he would call her 'barbie' or 'blondie'.

"Let's go see what's going on down there." Alice suggested.

"Good idea" I murmured into her ear. We went down stairs and saw our niece Renesmee. She had bronze curls, deep chocolate eyes, and a heart shaped face. She was still taking everything new in. Then I felt Jacob's warm feeling grow, I have to know what it is.

"What is that?" I finally asked him. He was already aware of my talent so he new what I was talking about. Then he shoot me a 'if you say anything your going to get it' look. So I didn't bother.

"What is it Jazz?" Alice asked. I don't know if Alice knows this but I love it when she calls me Jazz in her soprano voice. I felt truth coming over Jacob.

"I think Jacob will tell you." I replied. Jacob was still glaring at me. Alice turned her petite little body to him.

"Tell you later 'kay shortie?" He said. I never liked when people called Alice shortie, like it was a bad thing. I personally loved that aspect about her and every other aspect too.

Alice plopped down onto the couch next to Jacob. She has been using him as a pain-reliever lately.

"I uhh gotta go, pack thing" He mumbled confusion washing over him again. Then he looked at Renesmee on last time almost like it was hurting him to leave. It was in a way too, why was that?

"I'm going to go check on Edward and Bella okay?" Alice's voice sounded like a symphony.

"Yeah go make sure they're alright. Edward especially." I added he hasn't been felling so great after he changed her. I would honestly love to go see them, but I could still smell the blood from here. She danced up the staircase and I could hear her light footsteps on the floor.

"Whoa" Rosalie gasped. I looked up and Renesmee dimpled hand was on her face and Rosalie was completely shocked.

"What is it?" I said standing up. Joy washed through her.

"She, Renesmee has a, a" she stuttered, then spluttered out "a gift!" She smiled.

"A gift?" how is this possible? Well then again how was she possible?

"Here hold her you'll see" Rose assured me. I cradled my niece in my arms. Her skin was cold and rock hard like ours. She looked up and smiled at me, but she seemed to understand more than a newborn baby. She out stretched her hand and laid it on my face. She _showed_ me Rosalie holding her and the Jacob leaving with Alice and me by him. I could feel not in her emotions but what she was showing me that she wanted to know who Jacob, Alice, and I were.

"I'm your Uncle Jasper," I cooed to her rocking her slightly. Renesmee was just so lovable. Then she showed me Alice and Jacob.

"That's your Aunt Alice, and Jacob." I smiled she felt satisfied and dropped her hand. "That was, amazing." I murmured.

"Wasn't it?" Rosalie replied. For the next fifteen minutes we took turns holding Renesmee, playing and doing other things with her.

"Don't you want to see your daughter again?" Alice asked Edward. That was Rosalie's cue to start walking upstairs to Edward. We both already knew his answer, who wouldn't want to see her?

I stretched out on the couch basking in the emotional high of the house. I heard Rosalie explain Renesmee's gift to Edward and Alice. As they debated Renesmee's diet, Alice and Rose ran down the stairs awaiting Carlisle's arrival.

"Alice Rosalie!" Carlisle exclaimed as they ran towards them. "This is R-renesmee?" he questioned. When seeing the angelic baby in her arms.

"Yes Carlisle this is your granddaughter." Rosalie chimed.

"Everything, the birth went okay then?"

"Yes" Rosalie, Alice, and I answered.

"And Bella" he asked.

"He did it Carlisle" Alice smiled proudly.

"I should go check on him." He concluded. "But may I hold her?" he wondered. I was beginning to think that Renesmee had part of my gift. Everyone who saw her was instantly in love with her.

"Of course but can I warn you she has a gift." Rosalie said. I went back to help Emmet unload supplies he had bought with Carlisle.

"A gift?" Emmet joined the conversation, as we walked in.

"What do you mean like Alice's, Edward's, and Jasper's?" he asked.

"Yes maybe she could you see for yourself." Rose said.

"Ummm, okay?" his response sounded like a question, but from his emotions he wanted to learn more. My sister put her in Carlisle's arms, and held her hand to his face.

"Oh my that was" he tried to fumble around with words. We all knew what he meant. He was completely happy with our new addition to the family.

"I know," I said.

"Can I hold her?" Emmet was feeling like a protective big brother.

"Sure" Rosalie said, and led him into another room. Alice continued the conversation with Carlisle.

"Amazing isn't she?" Alice said.

"Yes she as a very special gift" Carlisle confirmed.

"I, well Edward who is glued to Bella's side has something to ask you," she announced.

"Yes what is it?"

"Renesmee well showed us that she wanted blood, Edward thought it would be a good idea to give her the donated stuff for now what do you think?" He considered it for a moment and replied.

"Yes I suppose that would be a good idea should I let Rose feed her."

"Ask the father." Alice smiled. I knew it was going to be hard for all of us to think about Edward as a father. But out of all of us expect Carlisle I knew he was the most qualified, emotionaly for it.

"It's fine." Edward said from upstairs. We chuckled and I slung my arm around Alice's waist. Bella wouldn't be up for three more days and I could think of some things to do until then.

**A/N: Yay? Nay? Tell me how you feel in the reviews. **


	6. Jasper POV Newborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N thanks to GlitterHottie12 and MoonlightGem who favorite my story!**

_"Yes I suppose that would be a good idea should I let Rose feed her."_

_"Ask the father." Alice smiled. I knew it was going to be hard for all of us to think about Edward as a father. But out of all of us expect Carlisle I knew he was the most qualified, emotionaly for it._

_"It's fine." Edward said from upstairs. We chuckled and I slung my arm around Alice's waist. Bella wouldn't be up for three more days and I could think of some things to do until then. _

************************************************************************************

Alice had her legs across my lap. We were still waiting for Bella's transformation to be over. Esme was holding Renesmee who was growing at a very fast rate. I smelt the pack coming onto our land.

"Who should we send out?" Emmet asked.

"Well I think that we mind as well all go out, what do you think Jasper?" Carlisle turned to me. I took in their emotional climate. Jacob was nervous, but peaceful. I couldn't help but think of that sensation he had the day Renesmee was born. It has been bugging me ever since then.

"Their feelings are neutral, it should be safe." I assured. We headed out the door.

"Hello Jacob, Leah, Seth, and this is?" Carlisle spoke.

"Sam" Jacob replied.

"Ah I see, what is the problem?" he asked.

"Well first Sam needs your approval that I let Edward change Bella." Jacob fidgeted a little he was still uncomfortable with Bella's change.

"Yes he's told me about that" Carlisle said.

"Good then there is another situation." He didn't feel like it was a situation, or at least not a bad one. That warm feeling came back to him not love, but once again a happy, excited, kind, almost big brother feeling.

"What is it now mutt?" Rose snapped.

"Hold it 'all blonde and no brain' I'm getting to it." He replied, a little triumphant that he thought of that comeback. "Have any of you ever heard of what some werewolves do, its called imprinting" Jacob continued.

"I believe I have." Carlisle said. "Isn't it something along the lines of love at first sight?" he questioned.

"Yep" Jacob agreed. "But it's more than that, gravity moves. You can't think of anything you value more than that person, including your own life." He tried to calm himself I helped with that. I had a felling he was going to reveal that emotion that's been bugging me. "And werewolves don't age until things slowdown so if they imprint on a person who is younger than them, even if they are a child or a baby. Then they still love them but it is different. When they imprint on a younger person they love them like a sister, or a best friend." He explained.

"So what's the point of this?" Emmet was growing impatient. Edward was upstairs but the anger and protectiveness was enough for me to feel from here. That's when it clicked. That's what he was feeling, he imprinted on Renesmee.

"Oh crap" Emmet gasped.

"You idiot!" Rosalie growled.

"Well this is……different" Carlisle concluded, ever so the peacemaker. I couldn't help but be relived that I had finally put a name on this emotion. "Imprint" I would start to call it.

"So that was the feeling," I sighed.

"Huh yeah so um I thought this would be a good time." Jacob said.

"Oh not when the mother was here" Rosalie snarled. Jacob laughed nervously.

"Well that and I kinda wanted to see Nessie again"

"Nessie?" Alice spoke up.

"Yeah well I thought it was a cute nickname." He said.

"Well Jacob please come in you are part of the family now." Carlisle said. Edward didn't like the sound of that too much but he let it go until Bella would be up.

"Thanks 'doc." Jacob replied.

"Is there anything I could get you Jacob? Food, clothes, there is a place to sleep upstairs." Esme offered.

"No thanks I'm fine" He turned to Rosalie.

"Can I hold her Barbie?" I could tell she was about to protest but Esme gave her a warning stare. She gave him Renesmee and that imprinting feeling grew stronger.

**********************************************************************************

The next to days all I felt was excitement, pain (form Edward and Bella of course), eagerness, and that imprinting feeling from Jacob. Alice told me that Bella's change would be short. Thank goodness for that I just our family to be back to normal, and the only way to have that was to have Bella also. I didn't even notice that our family was incomplete until I saw the effect she had on all of us. Alice went upstairs to tell Edward how soon it would be. He hasn't left Bella's side since he bite her.

"My turn Emmet" I got up to stand next to him. We often had to remind each other who's turn it was to hold Renesmee. She hasn't been put down in her whole life.

"Come on Jasper five more minutes I promise" he pleaded as Nessie was in his arms. Renesmee kept showing him images while he 'oohed' and 'awwed' at the right places. Emmet was such a teddy bear sometimes.

"Nope sorry you said that an hour ago." I reminded him as I pulled my niece out of his arms. "Say goodbye to uncle Emmet." I told her. I went back to the couch.

"Hey Renesmee" I told her. She put her hand on my face and showed me random images of people, the back yard, colors, Bella showed up many times and I could feel her longing for her.

"She'll be up soon" I assured her even if she couldn't understand me.

"She has been begging for her Jasper, I don't know what we are going to do when she does wake up." Emmet informed me.

"We will figure something out, I know Edward will." He absolutely adored Renesmee like the father he is already starting to become. We sat there for a while Emmet was watching T.V I was looking at what Nessie was showing me. Then Rosalie came back from her hunt and I knew I had to give her up. Alice came dancing down the stairs.

"Hello darlin'" I said in a southern drawl I knew she loved.

"Hi Jazz" She came over to me and pecked me on the check and crawled onto my lap.

"How much longer?" I asked. She closed her eyes then opened them as they blanked out.

"Three hours thirty minutes and fifty-six seconds in counting." She smiled and I hugged her close. Surely enough just as Alice predicted three hours and twenty-eight minutes Edward called. It would be soon. After a minute Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"It's time!" She giggled we all followed her led upstairs. Carlisle, Alice, and Esme were standing by the back wall. Emmet and I are standing in front of them, just in case. My little sister was still lying on the hospital bed, she hadn't screamed once during this whole ordeal. Edward was looking and feeling better. He was still sitting by her, is hand in hers. Her heart started racing, it reminded me of my time in the war. Her pain was almost unbearable for me, if I hadn't gone through this myself I could never imagine what she would be feeling. Then the racing completely stopped with one last beat. She was one of us now. I finally had my little sister. Edward applied slight pressure to her hand and she jumped up into a defensive crouch. Emmet and I stood our ground not wanting to send Bella over the edge. Alice couldn't help but peek over my shoulder. Edward waited a half of a second before step he was taking toward his wife.

"Bella?" Edward asked. Worry layered his voice, but I had a feeling Edward wouldn't like it if I changed his emotions at this moment for him.

"Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine." He assured. Bella was overwhelmed, but excited. He reached Bella and stroked her check. _Carefull Edward you don't want to scare her_. I thought to him. He didn't listen. Or he didn't hear me over his own thoughts. He arched one eyebrow as he waited for Bella to speak. In a split second she had her arms around him, and he hugged her back just as tight. They were both filled with one thing, love. He started to move away.

"Um….carefully, Bella. Ow" Bella was shocked that she actually made a vampire say ow.

"Oops" she mouthed.

"Don't panic, love." He stroked her full now vampire lips. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment." He explained. She brought her arm from behind her back and caressed his check. He looked into Bella's blood-red eyes that brought back many terrible memories.

"I love you" Her voice was silvery and shinning.

"As I love you," he replied. Edward took her face in his arms and kissed her. So much lust was coming off of them that it was hard to not grab Alice right now. Emmet cleared his throat. They stopped in an instant, and Bella stepped back. Edward did the same and kept his arm around my sister's waist. He wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon.

"You've been holding out on me," she laughed.

"It was sort of necessary at the time" he reminded her. "Now its your turn not to break me" he laughed. If human Bella had a huge effect on him, vampire Bella was doing wonders. Now that he was realizing they had eternity together.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle wanted to know. She considered that for a little bit.

"Overwhelmed. There's so much……" she trailed off.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing" Carlisle said Bella nodded.

"But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that." She mused.

"Told you so" Edward was smug.

"You are quite controlled" Carlisle added. "More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself, mentally for this." That's when I noticed it. All my time I have spent with newborns, and by now the thirst was all they could think about.

"I'm not sure about that." She wasn't feeling that confident.

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time, tell me. What do you remember about the transformation process?" He prodded.

"Everything was…. very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe…" she looked up at Edward for assurance.

"Renesmee is healthy and well," he announced. "What do you remember after that?" Edward was curious.

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then… I opened my eyes and I could see everything." I didn't have the heart to tell them that Bella was lying.

"Amazing" Carlisle gaped.

"I want you to think—to tell me everything you remember." He kept going. I wish they would let her hunt first, didn't they notice that she was a newborn? She must be unbelievably thirsty.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella," Carlisle apologized. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait." Good I would feel more at ease once she has hunted.

"Lets hunt Bella" Edward urged he needed it almost as bad as she did. "It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you" he smiled. Bella wasn't convinced. "I was under the impression that you'd always wanted to see me hunt." They laughed. "Shall we?" he concluded.

"I'm fine," she said. Oh please Bella go hunt you both need it. She turned to Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"I want to see her. Rensemee." Bella declared confident. Edward and Carlisle looked at each other.

"What?" she asked.

"Bella" Edward was trying to calm her. Uh oh they were going to tell her what if she got mad and hurt someone? Please just go hunt Bella. "That's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heartbeats, and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control …..you don't want to put her in danger do you?" Edward explained.

"Where is she?" Bella was disappointed. "Is Rosalie with her?"

"Yes" Edward said.

"Wait what about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I ……….unconscious?" Bella asked. They shared another glance.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered.

"Nothing is _wrong_" Carlisle said wrong in an off tone. "Nothing changed much, actually—you were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovating—the venom interjection straight to you heart was the idea." He was proud of Edward. "Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme."

"I should call him" Bella felt bad about leaving Charlie in the dark.

"Bella" Edward said. "There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain…" Good she needs this.

"But Jacob—"

"We have all the time in the world for explanations, love." He assured.

"Okay" Bella finally agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alice sang. I was about to protest but my wife was an unstoppable force of nature. "You promised I could be there for the first time! What if you two run past something reflective?" She said.

"Alice—" Edward said. He couldn't wait to see Bella hunt.

"It will only take a second!" She promised and ran to Rosalie's room. I couldn't be to mad at her, she was so happy. Bella started looking at her family and was shocked when she got it me. I smiled. I was wondering how long it was going to take her to see my battle scars. Alice came back with a mirror almost double her size.

"Edward gave me enough grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding. I'm not getting chewed out again." She proclaimed.

"Chewed out?" Edward questioned.

"Maybe I'm overstating things." She said, obviously she didn't care as she turned around to face Bella.

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification" he contoured. As Bella peered into the mirror she felt content and satisfied to be standing next to us now. Then saw something to make her uncomfortable, maybe even disappointed or angry.

"The eyes?" she asked.

"They'll darken up in a few months" Edward soothed her.

"Months?" her voice squeaked. I was afraid that her newborn emotions were going to go out of whack, like with all newborns. I took a step forward to help. I knew she needed to go hunting.

"No. I'm fine." She promised. "It's just…. a lot to take in." My eyebrows furrowed. She just did the strangest thing I have ever seen a newborn do. She just controlled her emotions. _How did she do that, Edward? _

"I don't know" Edward replied.

"What question did I miss?" Bella stepped in.

"Jasper wonders how you're doing it" Edward said.

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions, Bella. I've never seen a newborn do that—stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw your concern, you reined it in regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it." I explained.

"Is that wrong" asked Bella.

"No" I replied. Actually it was remarkable. I don't know how long it is going to hold though. _Edward you should take her hunting, I don't know how long it is going to last. _

"It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it. We don't know long it will hold." He told her.

"But what do you think?" Alice went back to her question.

"I'm not sure." She was a little timid but still satisfied. Bella turned to Edward.

"Disappointed?" She half joked, but still wanted to know. There was so much love/lust coming off of them it was almost hard to be in the same room.

"Yes" he said. Alice growled and I was ready to step in again. " I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own" he said. "And here I am, as frustrated as ever wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

"Oh well" Bella sighed. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty." She was pleased now. But I still wanted her to go hunting it was making me uneasy.

"Bella you have never been merely pretty." _Okay enough of you two lovebirds you can continue this conversation when you go hunt, which you both need. _I thought.

"Alright, alright."

"What?" Bella said.

"You're making Jasper edgy by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted" _That's all I am asking. _I told him.

"Okay lets hunt." She agreed. Bella was actually eager for her first hunting trip. We all went to the window so she wouldn't have to go by Renesmee.

"The window?" She was a little miffed.

"It's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened, I can carry you." Edward offered.

"We have all eternity and your worried about the time it would take to walk out the back door?" She asked.

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs…" he began, but she understood.

"Oh" Bella sighed. "Is Renesmee…..okay…with Jacob there?" she asked. Bella didn't know the half of it.

"Trust me, she is perfectly safe. I know exactly what Jacob is thinking."

"Of course" she muttered. Then my little sister turned to the window and looked down. She was a little hesitant.

"Stalling?" Edward asked.

"A little" she was embarrassed to admit. " I don't know how…"

"Watch me" suggested Edward. He stepped off the ledge and landed on his feet. Bella did the same as she landed lightly on the balls of her feet she was thrilled.

"Right. Easy." She agreed.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"That was quite graceful—even for a vampire." Edward complemented. She was pleased that some called her graceful.

"Thank you" she smiled. Then we heard a click and her shoes that Alice was so excited about flew back into her hands.

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance." Alice grumbled. I chuckled and put my arm around her shoulders. We all shared one feeling. Wholeness.

**A/N: that's it for Jasper's POV hope you liked it please review I want to know if I'm doing this right or if you hate it, thanks for those of you who did review tell me who I should do next!**


	7. Carlisle's POV My granddaughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews 1-Brave-Lamb was the only one who suggested my next POV so here is Carlisle **

Carlisle's POV

"Carlisle where do you want this?" Emmet asked carrying a cooler full of blood for Bella. We were currently out of town for this errand, considering it would be very suspicious if I bought all the O negative blood in Forks.

"Put it in the back, Emmet." I replied as we put the two coolers full of blood in the trunk. My phone vibrated at my side. It was Alice.

"Alice?" I answered a little shocked. She doesn't call me often.

"Carlisle! Where are you?" She sounded panicked. Emmet and I shared a look as we speed of in my Mercedes.

"Alice what's wrong what happened?" I asked. Only hoping that something hasn't happened to one of my children, or worse, Esme.

"Carlisle come quick something's happened to Bella" That's all it took for my nonexistent heart to drop. "And I've just heard that the placenta detached they have to deliver the baby come NOW!" She was so worried for her sister. I hope Jasper is with her to calm her down. I was two hours away even with the way my family drives, I wouldn't get there in time.

"Its okay Alice I'll come as fast as I can but—"

"But what?" She asked, Alice sounded terrified.

"But I'm not sure if I can make it you guys might have to did this on your own I know Edward can, and will, tell him that I will do my best to get home and help" I assured her talking at vampire speed.

"Alright goodbye, come soon."

"I will bye" I said and hung up the phone.

"The placenta detached? Why does that mean they have to deliver now?" Emmet asked.

"The baby can breathe Emmet." I told him.

"Oh" was all he managed out. He was scared too. Sometimes it doesn't seem like it but Emmet loved the family as much as the rest of us, maybe more. For the next hour we sat in silence just wondering about what could be happening.

"He can do it Carlisle, Edward has to, he will." Emmet spoke up. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Emmet loved Bella since she first came to our house. He thought that he had to protect Bella almost as much as Edward did. He was the one to persuade Rosalie to be somewhat friendly to Bella.

"I know Emmet, Edward is strong he can do it." I assured him. For another hour we sat in silence until we arrived home.

"I got the blood, go check on them." Emmet suggested and he lifter his big frame out of the car. I ran inside, Alice and Rosalie were walking towards me.

"Alice Rosalie!" I exclaimed, still walking towards them. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the beautiful child in Rosalie's arms. I was caught of guard that it was a girl. For some reason I was expecting a baby boy when I arrived. Probably because Bella was so sure it was a baby boy. Not that I wont love having a granddaughter, but she just seemed so sure that it was going to be a boy. "This is R-renesmee?" I said.

"Yes Carlisle this is her you granddaughter." There was another shock; Rosalie's eyes light up, even without Emmet there. She seemed so loving so motherly, with Renesmee. My daughter had finally gotten what she wanted, and I was grateful.

"Everything the birth it went okay then?" I made sure.

"Yes" they said together.

"And Bella?" The question racked through my mind. Was she okay? Did Edward decide to change her? Was she hurt? Or worse….dead. The word was hard for me to even think.

"He did it Carlisle" Alice smiled. I knew he could. The question was always would he? He had impeccable self-control, especially when it came to Bella. He didn't give himself enough credit.

"I should go check on him." I paused for a split second to look at Renesmee. "But may I hold her" I asked.

"Of course but I can warn you she has a gift." Rosalie smiled. A gift? She is more vampire than I thought.

"A gift?" Emmet said with the coolers in his arms.

"What do you mean like Alice's, Edward's, and Jasper's?" I asked

"Yes maybe she could show you yourself." She told me. Then Rosalie step toward me and let me cradle Renesmee in my arms. That's when I got a good look at her. Brown eyes, bronze curly hair, full lips. She was a perfect mixture of Edward and Bella. Rosalie took her dimpled hand and placed it on my face. Then she showed me pictures of people, places, and colors. I had never seen anything like this. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Renesmee put her hand down.

"Oh my that was" I tired to find words to describe her gift, but I couldn't.

"I know" Jasper stepped in.

"Can I hold her?" Emmet gleamed as he peered over my shoulder.

"Sure" Rosalie agreed as I gave her Renesmee. Alice turned towards me.

"Amazing isn't she?" Alice said.

"Yes she as a very special gift." I concluded.

"I, well Edward who is glued to Bella's side has something to ask you." I felt bad for Edward. It was bad enough to see Bella, almost dying every minute, and then changing her. Now he has to watch her go through more pain.

"Yes what is it?" I asked.

"Renesmee well showed us that she wanted blood, Edward thought it would be a good idea to give her the donated stuff for now what do you think?" I pondered that for a moment.

"Yes I suppose that would be a good idea should I let Rosalie feed her?" I asked.

"Ask the father." Alice smiled.

"Its fine" Edward said.

"On it" Rosalie replied. Esme walked through the door from hunting. Her eyes brightened when she heard the new heartbeat. She looked at me. I came over and pecked her on the check.

"In the other room" I murmured in her ear. "I am going to check on Edward and Bella, Rosalie will tell you what happened." I said again as she took of into the dinning room. I headed up the stairs.

"Hello son" We rarely called each other son and father but now seemed like a good time. He turned his head in acknowledge meant.

"Hello Carlisle." He replied. I sat across form him on the other side of Bella. I looked in his face it was half pain-stricken, half joyful.

"Congratulations." I said.

"I don't believe biting my wife needs to be congratulated." I chuckled at the double meaning in my words.

"I mean on being a father," I corrected. "You should be pleased." I told him. Then he lifted his gaze from Bella. Just then he was letting me see how truly ecstatic he was. Trying to forget the pain Bella was in so I could see his happiness. I hadn't seen him this happy since Bella agreed to marry him. For a second I saw the real Edward we hadn't seen since he had returned from Esme's Island. The one that would compose music; play baseball with the family, and laugh with us after he meet Bella.

"I am" he smiled for a split second. All I could do was smile. I redirected my gaze to Bella.

_How did it go?_ I asked through my mind.

"Everything went as planned. Jacob had to do CPR though. Before I changed her." I could tell he wasn't happy about this. "I interjected the venom to her heart, then I bit the main points." He gave me the run down as he rubbed Bella's hand.

_Good job Edward. _I complemented him.

"Thank you" he replied his coal black eyes blank.

_Are you sure you don't want to hunt now?_

"No I'll go when I take Bella."

_Alright then._

"She didn't scream," he said. "When I changed her, not once has she screamed yet, what did I do wrong?" he asked.

_You did nothing wrong, most likely something right, with the morphine probably. Remember I didn't scream. _

"I suppose that's right" he sighed. I pated his back and headed down stairs to find Esme. When I saw her she had Renesmee in her arms. I went to sit next to her, and snaked my arm around her shoulders. She looked up me with a smile.

"My turn" Alice jumped up and took my granddaughter. I raised my eyebrow.

"We've decided to take turns on holding Renesmee, to keep it fair." Esme informed me.

"That seems reasonable, when is it my turn" I laughed.

"After me." Jasper said smiling at Emmet.

"Yeah" Emmet mumbled in agreement, he was engaged in a game. "Wait what? I'm after you!" He complained. We all laughed.

"Calm down Carlisle is after Esme, now be quiet for the sake of your niece." Alice scolded. We all settled in for a long night.

**A/N: I think maybe one more chapter for Carlisle. Please leave suggestions, and comments in the reviews!**


	8. Esme POV I Knew I Would Miss Something

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy **

Esme's POV

I looked at my son's face. Edward's gaze was turned to Bella, naturally. The expression on his face would make me cry, if I could. Honestly, he looked terrible. Pain was the only feature marked across his pale face. I wish I could help. I wish I could take his worrying away, but I couldn't and I feel useless. Edward moved his eyes to meet mine.

"Your fine Esme." Edward tried to reassure me, in a toneless voice. I mustered up a smile in return. He went back to Bella taking his hand in hers.

Bella, my daughter. The only thing that had made Edward truly happy in his existence. Once Edward meet her, and I could see what they did for each other, how could I not love her like my own child? Since then I have considered her a daughter as much as Alice and Rosalie. Just like I would do for them I never thought twice to fight for her. That is why I cannot bring my self to be disappointed in Bella's decision. I would have done the same thing. Edward shoot me a glare, I looked up at him with apologetic eyes. I'm no Alice but I had a hunch that once he see's that their child isn't going to kill Bella, he is going to love him or her.

Bella rested her head an Edward's shoulder. They were both in so much pain. Bella looked so fragile while carrying her baby, and Edward looked so torn. Conflict and pain are now constantly dancing in his eyes. I couldn't stand it! To see my children in so much pain! I needed a break.

"You should go hunt, Esme." He suggested. I know it was supposed to sound like a nice recommendation. But his voice came out flat.

"Thank you" I murmured to him. "I will be back soon Bella, feel well." I assured.

"Thanks Esme, I think I'll get some rest." She replied, as Edward grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her bloated body.

I stepped out the back door and ran. I ran as fast as I could to try to relax. I kept going for a while until I decided to stop, and breathed in the air. I could smell a bob cat, **(A/N: I don't know if there in Washington, just go along.) **just a half a mile up the hill and I headed to my hunt.

*****************

After two bobcats and an elk, I perched myself on a tall maple tree. Trying to think for a bit before I return to check on my family. It felt nice to have a little peace lately. So here I sit, just thinking. Thinking about Carlisle, Bella's baby, a better design for the garden, and what I could do in the extra room in the cottage. Alice and I had ordered a crib and a few other pieces of furniture for the baby's room. I couldn't wait until we showed Bella her cottage. I tried to design the way she would want it, not over the top, and homely. I really did like their cottage, hopefully they don't break it like Emmet and Rosalie did to theirs. I sighed our family seemed so happy back then, but not complete. Now it is whole and soon Edward will go back to composing music. Bella will get the life she wanted with Edward, and Rosalie could help with the baby. Thinking about them reminded me that I have been gone for a longer than I planned. The feeling that I missed something came over me. I jumped from my position and landed on the forest ground. Letting the blur of the forest past me not assessing anything as I ran was soothing. I leaped over the river and approached the house. Carlisle, who wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow, Mercedes was parked. Darn it I knew I missed something. I walked through the back door, and the first thing I heard was a new heartbeat. Not soft like Bella's or strong like the packs. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Bella's baby. I smiled at the thought of it. Carlisle came next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"In the other room." He informed me. "I am going to check on Edward and Bella, Rosalie will tell you what happened." He said again before I went into the dinning room.

Rosalie was holding, no doubt their baby. Big brown eyes, an innocent, and curious face at the same time, pale skin and bronze curls.  
"Renesmee." I sighed. Rosalie was looking down on her with a motherly smile. "How did it go?" I asked. She walked towards me and let me hold Renesmee. Assuming that I would want to, which I did.

_You have such a beautiful daughter, Edward. _I said loudly in my thoughts, although I don't know if he heard me.

"It started when Bella bent over to reach for her cup." Rosalie started. "We had gotten there first but she was already in the action." She explained. "Then we heard a crack visible to human ears. I caught Bella as she began to fall but it was to late. The baby couldn't breathe. We had to deliver the baby ourselves" She obviously meant her, Edward, and Alice. Jasper probably had to stay in another room. "We got her ready while Alice and Jasper called Carlisle. The dog had to help too." Rose added. "I started to break skin when the blood got to me." Her eyes feel to the floor, ashamed. "Alice had to drag me to the other room." She mumbled. I knew she was mortified in herself that she almost hunted Bella. I gave her an encouraging look to keep going. "I stayed with them until she was born. Jacob and Edward helped deliver Renesmee. Then I offered to take care of her while Edward changed Bella." She said. I half gasped and half smiled. I knew that was hard for him, but I also knew that's what she Bella wanted.

"After a while Carlisle arrived with Emmet. We explained everything to them and showed them her gift." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She was expecting this and moved to my side. Rose took my granddaughter's hand and gently placed it to my face. Renesmee some how showed me images of random things that she has seen. When I gasped Rosalie put Renesmee's hand back and gleamed.

"Astonishing." I said.

"Who would of thought." Rosalie mused.

"Do you have any more surprises for me." I joked.

"Nope that's about it. I supposed you can be after me in the rotation."

"Rotation?" I questioned.

"It's the only way we could take turns holding Renesmee fairly." She explained. I chuckled.

"Alright thank you for updating me I should go check on Edward and Bella." I said handing her Renesmee.

**A/N: I know short, the next one will be longer please review, hope you liked it. **


	9. Esme POV Imprint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

"_Do you have any more surprises for me." I joked._

"_Nope that's about it. I supposed you can be after me in the rotation."_

"_Rotation?" I questioned._

"_It's the only way we could take turns holding Renesmee fairly." She explained. I chuckled._

"_Alright thank you for updating me I should go check on Edward and Bella." I said handing her Renesmee. _

"_Knock, knock" _I thought to Edward.

"Come in" his voice called. I stepped into the room; he was holding Bella's hand while she was lying on a hospital bed. I sat next to him and hugged his shoulders.

"You did well, son." I complemented.

"Thank you." He replied. Edward seemed a little better now, if it was because he was a father, or because Bella was getting better, who knew.

"Both." He smiled slightly. "Defiantly, both."

_Told you so. _I thought.

"I know, I know. I've been getting a lot of that lately." He added. During this whole conversation he hadn't looked at me, just Bella. Once again my heart swelled by the way he looks at her.

"How's she been?" I asked referring to Bella.

"Good." Edward replied. "She hasn't made a sound though, I hope the morphine worked." He continued.

"I'm sure you did fine." I said squeezing his shoulder lightly. He sighed in response.

"Edward you look so thirsty maybe you should—"

"I'm fine." He quickly said. I don't know why I mentioned it, when I already knew the answer.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No its alright Esme, really, you should go see Carlisle." Edward suggested he knew me well.

"Thank you." I hugged him again. "Please tell me if you need anything." I added. When I reached the family room everyone was there. I sat next to Carlisle and Jasper who was peering intently at whatever Renesmee was showing him. There was some movie on the television that no one was watching. I had a feeling we were all waiting for the same thing. I sighed.

"It's going to be a long three days isn't it?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You said it." Emmet was flipping through the channels now.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked Carlisle as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, just before you actually." He replied. Just then Emmet leaped up.

"Okay I'll go then." He said confidently.

"For what, Em?" Rose asked him. We all had a questioning look towards Emmet.

"Everyone got to talk to Edward, but not me." He said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't." Jasper reminded him who was now rocking Renesmee.

"Well then that isn't my fault is it?" Emmet countered, and with that he was upstairs. We all chuckled, leave it to Emmet to lighten the mood.

"That's Emmet for you." Alice sighed from her cross-legged position on a chair. We laughed again. It felt nice that we were already almost back to normal.

***********************

"Who should we send out." Emmet asked referring to the wolves coming near.

"Well I think we mind as well all go out, what do you think, Jasper." My husband asked.

"Their feelings are neutral, it should be safe." Jasper confirmed. We all headed out side waiting their arrival.

"Hello Jacob, Leah, Seth, and this is?" Carlisle asked.

"Sam." Jacob replied.

"Ah I see, what is the problem?" I hope there was none the last thing we need is a problem.

"Well first Sam needs your approval that I let Edward changed Bella." He shuddered a little at the word change.

"Yes he's told me about that." Carlisle said.

"Good then there is another situation." _Oh great_. I thought.

"What is it now mutt." Rose snapped. I wish she has a little more patience when it came to the pack.

"Hold it 'all blonde and no brain' I'm getting to it." Jacob growled back. "Have any of you ever heard of what some werewolves do, its called imprinting." Jacob asked.

"I believe I have." Carlisle stepped in. "Isn't it along the lines of love at first sight?"

"Yep." Jacob agreed. "But it's something more than that, gravity moves. You can't think of anything you value more than that person. Including your own life." He took a deep breath and continued. "And werewolves don't age until things slow down so if they imprint on a person who is younger than them even if there a child or a baby. Then they still love them but it is different. When they imprint on a younger person they love them like a sister, or a best friend." Jacob informed us.

"So what's the point of this?" Emmet asked. I didn't need to hear Edward's growl to figure out the reason. "Oh crap." Emmet said.

"You idiot!" Rosalie looked like she could pounce.

"Well this is…..different." Carlisle said.

"Oh my." I breathed, shocked.

"So that was the feeling." Jasper concluded. I think we were all still in shock though.

"Huh yeah so um I thought this would be a good time." Jacob shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Oh not when her mother was here." Rosalie did have a good point.

"Well I kinda wanted to see Nessie again." Jacob smiled a sheepish grin.

"Nessie?" Alice crossed her arms.

"Yeah well I thought it was a cute nickname." Jacob explained.

"Well Jacob please come in you are part of the family now." Carlisle tried to be hospitable, in this situation.

"Thanks 'doc." Jacob said walking through the door, eyes on Renesmee.

"Is there anything I could get you Jacob? Food or clothes, there is a place to sleep upstairs." I offered once inside. The poor kid looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"No thanks I'm fine." He assured then turned toward Rosalie. "Can I hold her Barbie?" He asked very innocently. I shot Rose a look, and she let Jacob cradle Renesmee.

**A/N: Sorry its been so long I'll try to update Esme's last chapter, if not tomorrow, this week. Please Review! Thanks!**


	10. Esme's POV Welcome to the family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

"_Well Jacob please come in you are part of the family now." Carlisle tried to be hospitable, in this situation._

"_Thanks 'doc." Jacob said walking through the door, eyes on Renesmee._

"_Is there anything I could get you Jacob? Food or clothes, there is a place to sleep upstairs." I offered once inside. The poor kid looked like he hadn't slept in days._

"_No thanks I'm fine." He assured then turned toward Rosalie. "Can I hold her Barbie?" He asked very innocently. I shot Rose a look, and she let Jacob cradle Renesmee. _

"Mmmmm" I sighed from the chair in Carlisle's study. I looked up at him and smiled. "I can't wait." I was referring to Bella. I felt that I was just as excited as Alice, probably driving Jasper crazy.

"Yes, it should be soon now. Alice said it world be quick. She should be awake."

"I hop it is soon." I agreed. I have waited so long for Edward to find Bella , longer than himself I believe.

"Carlisle." Edward called. We stood up as I peered out the door.

"That would be my queue." He smiled as he steeped out with Alice behind him. I decided to keep reading for a distraction, but as soon as I heard Alice coming to get everyone I ran in. Bella's heart was strong now, as I took my place by the wall. I could only remember what kind of pain she is feeling. Soon Alice came in to stand next to me when Jasper, and Emmet joined. We all made the unanimous decision to leave Renesmee with Rosalie when Bella woke up.

Bella's heart was pounding now. It was becoming stronger, and unnaturally faster with each beat. I listen to the rapid growing rhythm until it thud once more, and Bella's eyes snapped open. I tried to hide my smile, not trying to overwhelm Bella. Abruptly she was snapped up against the back wall. That must of killed Edward, I thought.

"Bella?" Edward was timid. He was slowly walking towards her. He stood in front of Bella expectantly.

"Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything's fine." Edward explained, and then he reached out to caress her pale cheek. Bella swiftly wrapped her arms around Edward who gladly returned the hug. "Um…. carefully, Bella. Ow." Edward said.

"Oops" she mouthed. I think that was a reminder to all of us that we didn't need to pick up Bella and run her places, or be careful around her anymore.

"Don't panic love." He assured. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment." Said Edward. Bella had brought her arm that she had put behind her back and reached towards Edward. Then looking right into each other's eyes Bella said.

"I love you."

"As I love you." Edwards smile was triumphant. He cupped her chin and they shared they're full real 'vampire kiss', Carlisle and I looked down giving them some privacy. I guess after a little bit Emmet thought things were getting out of line when he cleared his throat. I lifted my head up and they were still smiling.

"You've been holding out on me." Bella joked.

"It was sort of necessary at the time." He said. "Now its your turn not to break me." They laughed together. Her new laugh harmonized with Edwards perfectly.

"How do you fell?" Carlisle asked stepping closer.

"Overwhelmed. There's so much…." She looked around.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing." Carlisle nodded.

"But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that." Bell explained.

"Told you so." Edward's smile was smug.

"You are quite controlled. More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this." Carlisle analyzed.

"I'm not sure about that." She said. In my opinion no furniture has been broken, so she's the best yet.

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember after that?" Carlisle was intrigued.

"Everything was…very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe." She glanced up with Edward.

"Renesmee is healthy and well." Edward's voice shone with pride. "What do you remember after that?" He urged.

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then…..I opened my eyes and I could see everything.

"Amazing." Carlisle said.

"I want you to think—to tell me everything you remember.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait." He said.

" Let's hunt." Edward nudged at her hand, still smiling. "It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you." Edward assured. "I was under the impression you always wanted to see me hunt." He reminded. She giggled. "Shall we?" Said Edward.

"I'm fine." Bella promised, and turned to Carlisle.

"Yes?" Carlisle said.

"I want to see her. Renesmee" Bell announced. "What?" She caught the look between Edward and Carlisle.

"Bella." Edward explained. "That's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heartbeats, and blood runs through her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control… You don't want to put her in danger do you?" He tried to let her down easy.

"Where is she? Is Rosalie with her?" Bella asked. "Wait what about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything I missed. How long was I…unconscious?" She was side tracked. "What's wrong?" Bella murmured.

"Nothing is _wrong_." Carlisle said. "Nothing changed much—actually you were only unaware for just two days. It was very fast as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovating—the venom interjection straight to your heart was his idea. Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme." He informed. My mind drifted back to those frustrating phone calls with Charlie. I wanted to tell him the truth, obviously. But I couldn't, and he is just as stubborn as Bella.

"I should call him." Bella said.

"Bella" said Edward. "There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain…"

"But Jacob—" she interrupted.

"We have all the time in the world for explanations." Edward assured.

"Okay." Bella sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alice protested. "You promised I could be there for the first time! What if you two run past something reflective?" Alice said.

"Alice—" Edward disagreed.

"It will only take a second!" She insured. She was back soon with Rosalie's mirror. "Edward gave me enough grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding. I'm not getting chewed out again." Alice replied.

"Chewed out?" asked Edward.

"Maybe I'm overstating things." Alice agreed turning the mirror.

"And maybe this as solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification." Edward argued. Meanwhile Bella was seeing herself for the first time as a vampire.

"The eyes?" Bella said. Her crimson red eyes looked up.

"They'll darken up in a few months." Edward answered. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first than gold." He explained it like a well-known fact.

"Months?" She was nervous, Jasper cam forward. "No I'm fine." Bella promised. "It's just…a lot to take in." She concluded.

"I don't know." Edward answered an unspoken question.

"What question did I miss?" Bella said.

"Jasper wonders how you're doing it." Edward's answer was still unclear.

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions, Bella. I've never seen a newborn do that—stop an emotion in its tracks that way.

You were upset, but when you saw your concern, you reined it in regained power over yourself. I was prepare to help, but you didn't need it." Jasper explained, and I wondered if this is evidence to a gift of hers.

"Is that wrong?" Bella wondered.

"No" Edward said.

"It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it. We don't know how long it will hold." Jasper said.

"But what do you think?" Alice was growing impatient.

"I'm not sure." Replied Bella. "Disappointed?" She turned to Edward.

"Yes" he said. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear you mind, now that it is more similar to my own. And here I am, as frustrated as ever wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head." Edward said. I'm sure this will bother him through all of eternity.

"Oh well." Bell shrugged. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty." Bella was pleased.

"Bella you have never been merely pretty." He snorted. "Alright, alright." Edward groaned.

"What?" Bella spoke for all of us.

"You're making Jasper edgy by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted." Jasper was stiff from the tense emotion climate he was in.

"Okay. Let's hunt." Bell was convinced. We all walked towards the window.

"The window?" This exit was unusual to her.

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs…"

"Oh" Bella understood. "Is Renesmee…okay…with Jacob there."

"Trust me, she is perfectly safe. I know exactly what Jacob is thinking." More than he would probably like. I thought.

"Of course." Muttered Bella.

"Stalling?" Edward noticed. Peering over the ledge with her,

"A little. I don't know how…" Bella was still analyzing the fall.

"Watch me." Edward recommended, and then he stepped over the balcony and bent his knees waiting for impact. Bella followed suit, just as well as Edward.

"Right. Easy." She smiled.

"Bella?" Edward was shocked.

"Yes?"

"That was quite graceful—even for a vampire."

"Thank you." Bella thanked. Then after a click Alice's heels were back into her hands.

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance." Alice mumbled. We laughed and went downstairs. Almost a century I have waiting for this family to be complete. Now it is and nothing could make me happier.

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated in a while R&R! **


	11. Emmets POV: Uncle Emmy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N sorry for those of you who read this chapter earlier i accidently posted the worng document this is Emmets POV sorry for the confusion **

Emmet's POV

I was with Carlisle to get Bella more blood. I went to help with the "heavy lifting." Of course we both knew that he could do it himself easily, but it was all part of the act.

"Thank you have a nice day." The clerk says.

"You too." Carlisle replied, grabbing a cooler of the counter.

"I'm sure you two can handle these." She said batting her eyelashes. I wanted to say to her 'please I wrestle grizzlies.' But Carlisle was with me. So we said goodbye and left her and her poor flirting attempts.

"Carlisle where do you want these?" I asked as we headed towards the car.

"Put it in the back, Emmet." He said. I opened the trunk a slid them in. I heard the hum of his phone before he answers it.

"Alice?" He said.

"Carlisle! Where are you?" I could hear here over the phone. Carlisle and I shared and 'uh-oh' look.

"Alice what's wrong what happened?" he asked calmly as we speed down the highway.

"Carlisle come quick something's happened to Bella." What? Was my only thought now, followed up by. This cannot be happening. "And I've just heard that the placenta detached they have to deliver the baby come NOW!"

"Alice it's okay I'll come as fast as I can but—" Alice cut him off.

"But what?" She asked.

"But I'm not sure if I can make it you guys might have to do this on your own I know Edward can, and will, tell him that I will do my best to get home and help." He assured.  
"Alright goodbye, come soon." She sighed.

"I will bye." Said Carlisle.

"The placenta detached? Why does that mean they have to deliver now?" The question had been running through my head since Alice said it.

"The baby can't breathe Emmet." He explained. Now I was really worried I sank into my seat a little to try to calm down.

"Oh" I managed to get out. I can't even imagine if something would happen to Bella. I closed my eyes to try to relax my self, but it didn't help much.

"He can do it Carlisle, Edward has to, he will." I was actually trying to convince myself more. I kept chanting it in my head. 'It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright.' I felt the sudden urge to ran as fast as I can and protect my little sister like the many other times I have helped.

"I know Emmet, Edward is strong he can do it." Carlisle agreed. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. I held my eyes closed most of the ride in order not to lash out, in anger, or fear.

"I got the blood, go check on them." I suggested when we arrived. I ran to the back and opened the trunk. Trying to get the coolers out I ended up denting the trunk in the process.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath. I fiddled with the fist-sized dent for a while. When I was sure no one would notice, and lifted the blood. Jasper met me just as I lifted the coolers. I noticed he wasn't breathing. It must have been a big step for him just carry these.

"Of course but I can warn you she has a gift." I heard Rosalie's musical voice as I reached the house.

"A gift?" I asked looking at the innocent baby in my wife's arms.

"What do you mean like Alice's, Edward's, and Jasper's?" Carlisle extended my question.

"Yes maybe she could show you yourself." Rosalie's smile was pure bliss. I smiled to, I haven't seen her this kind of joy. I always feel distressed when I think about how I can never give Rosalie what she wants. Meanwhile my niece was in Carlisle's arms. I presumed her name was Renesmee form a discussion Bella had earlier.

"Oh my that was." Carlisle's eyes furrowed.

"I know." Jasper agreed.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, my gaze still on my beautiful niece.

"Sure." My wife agreed rocking her again. She led me into the dinning room. I knew the drill as I held my arms in formation. Rosalie gently placed her in my cradle. She looked up at me with big brown curious eyes. My mouth dropped into the form of a 'o'.

"Hey Renesmee." I smiled at her; she started to lift her hand. I looked back up at Rose.

"Go ahead." She urged. I looked back down at Renesmee. She placed her petite hand on my cheek. Then I got a picture in my head, which I have never seen. Somehow though I knew it happened. It was Bella, who looked terrible. She had a strained face, laced with sweat. Then picture went away and I floated back to reality.

"Whoa, what was that?" I pursed my lips slightly.

"I don't know what to call it, Em." Rose lightly placed her chin on my shoulder. "But it was a memory of hers, probably from when she was just born." She tried to explain. I nodded my head in agreement, not quite sure how to act. "She really is a gorgeous baby isn't she?" Rosalie continued to ruminate. "Prettiest there will probably ever be." She sighed.

"Hey you never saw me as a baby." I joked. She giggled which only made me smile wider. "I have to go set up some things." I told Rosalie as I kissed her lightly and gave her Renesmee.

"Okay, love you." She agreed and went back rocking Renesmee.

"Love you too." I replied. I went to where Jasper and I set the coolers in the living room. I took them both and headed to the refrigerator in the basement.

"Who should we send out?" I asked Carlisle. The wolves were heading towards our house.

"Well I think that we mind as well all got out, what do you think Jasper?" Asked Carlisle.

"Their feelings are neutral, it should be safe." Jasper said. We walked out side to meet them I was flanking Carlisle with Jasper.

"Hello Jacob, Leah, Seth, and this is?" He looked at the brown wolf.

"Sam" Jacob said.

"Ah I see, what is the problem?" Carlisle asked.

"Well first Sam needs your approval that I let Edward change Bella." Jacob wasn't making eye contact.

"Yes he's told me about that" Carlisle answered.

"Good then there is another situation." My mind idly wondered how much of the game I was missing because of this.

"What is it now mutt." Rose snapped at him. That's my girl.

"Hold it 'all blond and no brain' I'm getting to it." Oh this dog is going to pay for that. "Have you ever heard of what some werewolves do, its called imprinting?" Jacob is serious now.

"I believe I have. Isn't it something along the lines of love at first sight?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep" he agreed. "But its more than that, gravity moves. You can't think of anything you value more than that person, including your own life." It sounded like he was talking about how I feel about Rose. "And werewolves don't age until things slow down so if they imprint on a person who is younger than them, even if they are a child or baby. Then they still love them but it is different When they imprint on a younger person they love them like a sister, or best friend." He ran through his explanation of the wolf thing. I was getting anxious.

"So what's the point of this?" I asked. A menacing growl came from Edward. It was protective, something that went along with teen movies. The one's where the dad gets upset over his daughters boyfriend…..

"Oh crap" I gaped. I was thinking words much worse than that, but I had Renesmee to think about.

"You idiot?" Rose growled.

"Well this is…different" Carlisle fumbled.

"So that was the feeling" Jasper sighed.

"Huh yeah so um I thought this would be a good time." Jacob fidgeted.

"Oh not when her mother was here." Rose made a good point.

"Well that and I kind of wanted to see Nessie again." He admitted.

"Nessie?" Alice spoke up.

"Yeah well I thought it was a cute nickname." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well Jacob please come in you are part of the family now." I could see that Carlisle was still trying to theorize what had just happened.

"Thanks 'doc" he smiled. Oh so Jacob could call him 'doc now but I couldn't?

"Is there anything I could get you Jacob? Food, clothes, there is a place to sleep upstairs." Esme offered once inside.

"No thanks I'm fine." He said. "Can I hold her Barbie?" He asked Rosalie. I am really going to have to have a word with him calling my wife names.

**A/N: I love Emmet, he so fun. Also when I was reading Breaking Dawn I realized that he is a lot like my 19 year old brother, expect for the fact that my brother isn't a vampire. They both have curly hair, muscular, dimples, and the same personality. So I was just wondering if anyone had friends or siblings like characters in the series. **


	12. Emmets POV Is She Ready Yet?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: Sorry guys for those of you who have been confused with my last chapter. I accidently posted a chapter from Alice's POV, but if you haven't seen it yet, it is now Emmet's POV like this chapter. So if you haven't yet, read it! **

Emmet's POV

"_Well Jacob please come in you are part of the family now." I could see that Carlisle was still trying to theorize what had just happened._

"_Thanks 'doc" he smiled. Oh so Jacob could call him 'doc now but I couldn't?_

"_Is there anything I could get you Jacob? Food, clothes, there is a place to sleep upstairs." Esme offered once inside._

"_No thanks I'm fine." He said. "Can I hold her Barbie?" He asked Rosalie. I am really going to have to have a word with him calling my wife names. _

Carlisle came down the stairs from checking on Bella. It was only nearing the second day of her transformation but I was already impatient, so I tried to distract myself with the Steelers against Patriots game. The Patriots were winning fourteen, to six.

"My turn." Alice declared taking Renesmee form Esme. Carlisle must have not understood because Esme explained

"We've decided to take turns on holding Renesmee, to keep it fair."

"That seems reasonable, when is it my turn?" He laughed.

"After me." Jasper said.

"Yeah" I mumbled in agreement. Although I was to engrossed in the game to care. "Wait what? I'm after you!" I complained. Wasn't the point of this whole taking turn thing to keep it fair? I guess that went down the drain.

"Calm down Carlisle is after Esme, now be quiet for the sake of your niece." Alice demanded. I did what she said, not wanting an angry Alice on my hands.

Then game ended, the Patriots won and I was left to find something else to do. I flipped the T.V off since no one else was watching and let my thoughts wander. I thought particularly back to yesterday. My conversation with Edward came into my mind, only because it was odd to see him in that light, as a father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Falshback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Edward" I greeted coming up beside him.

"Hello" he waved his hand in acknowledgement. Not knowing what to say I asked.

"How's everything been? Bella's alright and everything?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to see what Edward would say.

"Good, Bella's fine." He didn't even glance up at me.

_Worried? _I asked this time in my thoughts.

"I guess you could say that."

_Oh that bad, huh? _I joked. He forced a chuckle threw his lips.

"I guess I am a little worried if I did the right thing." He admitted.

_You must be kidding, she's wanted this since you got back from Italy. _Immediately I regretted bring up his 'trip' to Italy, but he knew what I meant.

"I know, but I'm afraid that once she realizes what it means to be a vampire. She will hate it, and I'll be to blame. I'm probably just paranoid."

_Yeah you are, trust me it's going to be okay. _

"I know."

_Aren't you happy though? Not having to worry about breaking her." _

"Of course I am, Em." He is more relaxed now. "Having Bella with me for eternity. That's heaven on earth for me. I'll be happier when I know I did his right, and when I know that she was positive about her decision."

_You forgot someone. _I reminded him.

"Who's that?" Asked Edward. I thought of Nessie sleeping in Alice's arms. He broke out into a smile then. Not a forced one like earlier but a real, pleased smile. "She's great isn't she?" Edward said still smiling. I could tell when he thought about his daughter he seemed different. Not in a bad way, like he wasn't Edward my brother anymore, but happier, completely content. It was a nice surprise.

"You should be proud." I spoke out loud now.

"I am." He agreed, looking back down towards Bella. I took this as my cue to leave. I needed to think about seeing Edward like that. Who knew that Bella wasn't the only one transforming during this time?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke from my reverie to see that Rose was now holding our niece. Renesmee or 'Nessie' as the dog as taken to call her was sleeping. The moment seemed right, but not complete with the missing two people in our family. The rest of the night we talked, laughed, and took care of Nessie who didn't wake until morning. I didn't notice the sun rise until a glint caught my elbow throwing rainbows in the room. I moved away quickly. It was a good thing Nessie wasn't looking. I didn't need Edward yelling at me for possibly traumatizing his two-day old daughter. I looked at the clock it read eight forty-seven. I sighed.

"I'm going to go hunt, does anyone want to come." The general answer was no expected for one warm yes.

"Sure Emmet." Rose smiled. Her eyes were still a hard black shade.

"Thanks" I smiled and kissing her on the cheek before running out the door yelling 'race ya!' She chuckled and soon I heard her dainty footsteps behind me. I slowed; this was our first alone time in weeks. I didn't want to waste any of it. We were hand in hand when we reaching our destination. I tested the air and closed my eyes.

"Perfect" I murmured with a smirk on my face. I looked at Rose.

"Go ahead." She giggled, I ran off. A half a mile into my run I saw a grizzly sleeping in a large field.

"All the more irritable." I mumbled to no one in particular, before launching myself at him. I purposefully only chipped his shoulder to wake him up. With a growl he swatted at me, which I easily dodged. This only made him cross as he tried to make a move towards me. I jumped until I was on the opposite side of him. This confused him momentarily until he turned and spotted me. Deciding that I was done with games a launch at him, landing so I was pinning him down. After many tries from the bear testing my rock hard skin I finished him off. Knowing that I wouldn't get this chance for probably two weeks I went to find deer, then Rosalie.

When I found her she was in our tree, waiting for me. Naturally.

"There you are" I grinned. Her answering smile was gorgeous, and leaving me immobile by it for a moment.

"Come here." She invited as she motioned her hand to the branch next her. That's why it was our tree. Not only was it the same kind as when we shared our first kiss but also it was strong and beautiful. 'Just like you'. Rose had once put it, but I liked to imagine it differently. A mixture of the two of us is ho I thought of it. It was also the only oak that could withstand my wait on one branch. Although I must say, I did notice that Rose got a kick out of me snapping half the trees branches off in this hunting spot we loved so much. I was by her in less then a second, dangling my legs off the side of the smooth wood. "How was the bear?" Rose inquired.

"Good, but to slow for my liking." I joked. As he chuckled her shining butterscotch eyes danced, and I found myself stationary again. I leaned in and kissed her. I was surprised that the branch stood up to the longing of the kiss; all too soon she pulled away.

"We should be getting back." Rosalie mentioned. I sighed still mesmerized by her eyes and the flawless way her lips moved when she talked. I kissed her again for a short moment, but it still warmed my cold body.

"Your right." I agreed.

"As always." She sniffed. After sharing a laugh at her joke we began to run.

When we returned I plopped down on the white couch, shaking the frame. Which

earned a disapproving look from Alice, I shrugged in response. Rosalie had already snatched Nessie form Alice and had now began to rock and cradle her. I started flipping through channels on the television while Alice went upstairs. Everything was serene and quiet. I made my way through all the channels, three times when I decided to watch a movie that I wasn't paying any attention to. By this time Alice had been back down stairs. After a few hours she quickly made another exit. Not soon enough she bounced down the stairs again and finally made her announcement.

"It's time!" She exclaimed. _Finally_. I thought. I don't think I could stand just sitting there anymore. We made our way quickly upstairs; Jasper and I were in front of everybody else except Edward. None of us knew what to say so we kept quiet, just watching Bella as she arced her back from pain. Along with Edward who's eyebrows furrowed with each of her movement. Then before I knew it Bella was awake. _Yes!_ I thought gleefully, knowing Edward would her me. He couldn't blame me for being excited though. Bella, my little sister who was finally ready to spend eternity with the family. I was careful not think it around Edward, but I too was sometimes worried about his solitary. Only because if it wasn't for Rose, I would go crazy with this life we have. As a brother it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

Then Bella was crouch by the wall farthest from us. I tensed my muscles but stayed still. Watching as my brother made his way to his wife, and now at last _vampire_ wife.

"Bella?" Edward was the only one who could find his voice in this situation. Taking one more step he said.

"Bella love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine," He promised. He arrived at his destination in front of Bella and reached out to touch her cheek that now matched his pale complexion. He made his way to cup her chin and raise his eyebrow. Quickly, so fast that only vampire eyes could follow they had they're arms wrapped around each other.

"Um… carefully, Bella. Ow." Ha! _What a little newborn strength got to you Edward? _I gloated in my thoughts. There is no way she can take me down though. I tensed and flexed my muscles in place. She may be young, but she is _Bella. _Anyways I could beat anyone who couldn't read minds or see my every move. I will never allow that rule to change.

"Oops" Bella mouthed and grinned sheepishly.

"Don't panic, love." He put one finger over her lips and leaned in a little closer. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment." That's right, Bella. You're just a little stronger than _Edward. _But don't let that get to your head, little sis. Bella had now had her hand on his face and spoke.

"I love you" her voice was like ours now, but nothing like Rosalie's. Edward was literally gleaming now. He was now uncontrollably ecstatic.

"As I love you," he agreed. They kissed then, well actually started a little make-out session right in front of us. If I didn't stop this it would be 'Edward and Bella's honeymoon, part two'. I cleared my throat. They immediately pulled away, Bella stepped back Edward followed his arm around her waist, perfectly in sync.

"You've been holding out on me" Bella accused smiling.

"It was sort of necessary at the time" Edward countered. "Now it's your turn not to break me." He laughed and I followed in.

"How do you feel?" Asked Carlisle.

"Overwhelmed. There's so much…" she trailed off looking around to prove her point.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing," agreed Carlisle. Bella nodded her head.

"But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that." Bella said.

"Told you so." Gloated Edward in her ear.

"You are quite controlled." Carlisle continued. "More so than I expected, even with the you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

"I'm not sure about that." If she could I knew she would be blushing now.

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?" Carlisle asked.

"Every thing was…very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe." She glanced up to Edward.

"Renesmee is healthy and well." Assured Edward. "What do you remember after that?" He prodded.

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then…I opened my eyes and I could see everything." She explained to all of us.

"Amazing" Carlisle, sighed.

"I want you to think—to tell me everything you remember." He kept questioning. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella" Carlisle apologized. "Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait." A smile crept up Edward's face.

"Lets hunt, Bella." Her eyes grew wide. "It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry I'll show you." He promised. She seemed to be thinking it over. "I was under the impression that you'd always wanted to see me hunt." They laughed. "Shall we?" Edward was itching to go.

"I'm fine." Bella guaranteed turning to Carlisle.

"Yes?" Carlisle said.

"I want to see her. Renesmee" She confidently announced. I was worried, as much as I love my little sister; I was even more protective of Renesmee. "What?" Asked Bella, catching Carlisle and Edward in the middle of a mental conversation.

"Bella" Edward was calm. "That's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heartbeats, and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control…You don't want to put her in danger do you?" He explained.

"Where is she?" Bella was quieter now, disappointed. "Is Rosalie with her."

"Yes" Edward answered. _And she is taken very good care of her. _I wanted to add. I was very proud of Rose's parenting abilities, just one more thing to add to the list of items she is good at.

"Wait" Bella's eyebrow furrowed. "What about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything I missed. How long was I...unconscious?" She asked. Carlisle and Edward looked at each other again. "What's wrong?" Bella sighed.

"Nothing is _wrong_." Carlisle said. "Nothing changed much, actually—you were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovating—the venom interjection straight to your heart was his idea. Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme.

"I should call him…" Bella whispered.

"Bella" Edward comforted" There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain…"

"But Jacob—" She cut him off.

"We have all the time in the world for explanations, love."

"Okay" Bella agreed. Finally I also wondered what would happen if Bella went for a bear.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alice chirped. "You promised I could be there for the first time! What if you two run pass something reflective?"

"Alice—" Edward protested. By now we had all caught on to their conversation.

"It will only take a second!" She insisted. When she came back Alice had Rosalie's mirror in tow. I recognized it as just a part of her anniversary present I got her last year.

"Edward gave me enough grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding." She explained. "I'm not getting chewed out again."

"Chewed out?" Edward questioned.

"Maybe I'm overstating things," Alice said.

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification." He theorized. She only winked in response. Turing the mirror around Bella examined herself, after letting her eyes linger on the glass she spoke.

"The eyes?"

"They'll darken up in a few months, animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first, then gold." Edward spoke nonchalant.

"Months?" She squeaked. Jasper took a step ahead of me.

"No. I'm fine." Bell promised. "It's just…. a lot to take in." She concluded.

"I don't know" Edward answered an unspoken question.

"What question did I miss?" Bella asked.

"Jasper wonders how you're doing it." Said Edward.

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions, Bella. I've never seen a newborn do that—stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw your concern, you reined it in regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it. " Jasper was talking now.

"Is that wrong?" Bella was concerned.

"No" Jasper said, still a bit miffed.

"It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it. We don't know how long it will hold." Edward said.

"But what do you think" Alice refereed to her unanswered question.

"I'm not sure" she glanced back at the mirror. Then turned back to my brother.

"Disappointed?" She asked Edward.

"Yes" he said. _Do you need any advice on how to talk to your wife, Edward? Trust me I've had practice. _I said through his thoughts. He managed to block out my thoughts and Alice's growl, or ignore us. He snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own." He explained. "And here I am, as frustrated as ever wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

"Oh well" Bella sighed, although I could tell it didn't bother her. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty." She smiled showing off her new lethal teeth.

"Bella you have never been merely pretty." He told Bella. "Alright, alright." Edward sighed clearly annoyed.

"What?" Bella inquired.

"You're making Jasper edgy by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted." Looking more confident Bella replied.

"Okay, lets hunt." We all headed towards the window. The comical picture of Bella wrestling a bear reentered my mind, and I suppressed a laugh.

"The window?" Questioned Bella.

"It's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened, I can carry you." Edward offered. He needed to stop treating her like a human.

"We have all eternity and your worried about the time it would take to walk out the back door?"

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs…" That's all it took.

"Oh" Bella murmured. "Is Renesmee…okay…with Jacob there?" Oh, Bella, just wait until you find out how okay they are with each other.

"Trust me, she is perfectly safe. I know exactly what Jacob is thinking." Probably much to his distaste too.

"Of course." Bella muttered. She gave another look out the window.

"Stalling?" Asked Edward.

"A little." She admitted. " I don't know how…"

"Watch me" he recommended. Edward then took a step out into midair and landed in less that a second on the ground. Bella followed suit after him then and it appeared that her clumsy like tendencies were gone along with her blush.

"Right. Easy." I could hear Bella say from below.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Yes?

"That was quite graceful—even for a vampire." There's a first for everything, I thought.

"Thank you" Bella said with pride. With two clicks and the sound of air swooshing a pair of heels were in Alice's hands.

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance." Alice mumbled. We laughed and headed back downstairs. After all, it was my turn.

**A/N: Although I only have two more POV's left I do plan on writing more stories after this and I need a beta writer. Since I'm still kind of new to fanfiction I was wondering if any one had any recommendations or could suggest themselves to me. Thanks in advance!**


	13. Rosalies POV A Aunt At Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: Thanks to my new bet Twilight Awesomeness who is a great author too. Check her out!**

Rosalie's POV

Here I was, sitting next to my new sister on our white couch. Bella was carrying something I longed for but could never have, a baby. A precious little baby, just like Vera's Henry. I was envious. There were two things I want but cannot have. The same two things that money could never buy, a chance to grow old and live a normal life with Emmett, and a child. Emmett's child to be exact. I had pictured it a million times. A cute baby boy with dimples and blond curls. I had dreamed of seeing our child go through its life. From its first steps to first words, from a kindergarten graduation to his college graduation, but I could never have it. There was only one person in this family who could, and that was Bella. I instantly knew how she felt when I received that phone call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I began to pull out the brush from the scarlet red nail polish. I was working at human pace as a distraction from boredom. Letting my thoughts run wild appreciating the privacy from my mind reading brother Edward, who was on his much-needed honeymoon with my new sister-in-law, Bella. I have now grown to be comfortable around Bella. After all, she did help Edward, which made Esme and

Alice happy, which made Carlisle and Jasper happy, and when you get Jasper happy, it's universal. It also made Emmett happy so I put up with her. Once Edward made us leave I was convinced that she would tell. I had seen it perfectly after being sad over her break-up. Bella would be mad, want revenge, and tell our secret. After the months went on and Alice assured us that she wasn't blabbing I tried to go on with my normal existence, at least as normal as it would get when everyone was trying his or her best not to mope. So, I have to admit when I heard Bella had thrown herself off a cliff I was relieved. I thought that we could be a family again so I took it upon myself to tell Edward, having no idea how much he loved her. Knowing that

Edward went to the Volturi was one of the scariest things of my so-called 'life'. After that I felt so terrible, that since then I tried my best to be hospitable toward Bella. I have even tried to convince her to stay human, but no such luck.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz._

My phone went off it was Edward's number. I felt it was hypocritical of him considering he made it very clear not to disturb them.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rosalie?" The voice wasn't Edwards it was Bella. "It's Bella.

Please, you have to help me." I was shocked Bella and I did tolerate each other but never did anything like this.

"Of course, Bella. What is it?" I could only hope she didn't need

honeymoon advice. I guess it wouldn't be that bad, after all I have had. practice.

"Just hear me out Rose." She surprised me again; we weren't on a

nickname basis.

"Sure Bella." I said. I could hear her take a deep breath over the receiver.

"Can anyone hear you?"

"No they've gone hunting and Emmett can't hear us from here." I

wondered what could be so important that no one else could know. "I'm well, I'm...pregnant." I gaped. "With Edward, obviously, but he wants to get rid of the baby. I just can't let him do that, I love him," she continued. " He thinks it's going to hurt me. I know it isn't, but I can't do this alone. Please, Rosalie," Bella whispered. Little Henry popped into my mind, that adorable laugh, and curly hair, I had to help her. "I'll help you, Bella." I promised.

"Thank you, Rose!" She was relieved. "Edward's coming soon, though I

don't think he can hear me. We're grabbing a plane to go home."

"Be careful. I'll be ready when you come home."

"Goodbye, Rosalie."

"Goodbye, Bella," I said before I heard the dial tone. I didn't even know how that was possible. I knew something was wrong when Carlisle was flustered after talking to them. Now all I knew is that I was going to help her because if it was my baby. I would gather the world to fight for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked over to see Bella standing, probably having to go to the bathroom again. Then I caught a whiff of the delicious scent of blood. Holding my breath since I haven't hunted in weeks I made my way to stop the spilling cup.

"Oh!" she gasped before fainting in my arms.

"Bella?" Edward was worried. She began to scream so loudly that it almost hurt my ears. As if it could get any worse she stared to spew tons of blood, while jerking in my arms. Edward, Alice, the mutt and I froze for a second before going to work.

"Morphine!" Edward shouted as we sprinted upstairs. Jacob sprinted behind us.

"Alice—get Carlisle on the phone," I advised. I settled Bella on a hospital bed in a room where Carlisle kept all of his medical supplies. I pinned her down while tearing her clothes away and Edward stuck a syringe in her arm.

"What's happening Edward?" I spat. My three years in medical school had not prepared me for this.

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!" I yelled back. I hadn't noticed that Bella had regained consciousness but she yelled.

"Get him OUT!" she screeched. "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!" She

mustered up all her strength to yell at us.

"The morphine—" Edward debated frantically.

"NO! NOW--!" The blood that flowed out of her mouth cut her off. Edward raced towards her frantically trying to clear out her mouth. Thankfully, medical school did teach me how to use a scalpel and Carlisle already told Edward and I what to do in an emergency.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward yelled.

"There's no time." I hissed. "He's dying!" I couldn't let the baby just die, after all this I couldn't. The morphine wasn't going to save Bella. I brought down the sharp edge to Bella's bloated stomach. The crimson red blood poured out and for a second I let myself think about stopping the burn in my throat. My eyes widened as I the delectable scent filled my nose. I had to have it. I faintly heard Edward scream but I was too far into the hunt to care. Before I knew it that mongrel was on top of me.

The delicious sent was replaced by his terrible one and I allowed myself to go limp as we crashed. His horrid scent hitting me was a smack back to reality. I was trying to save Bella's baby, not eat it! How could I have done such a thing? I now realized that I had also stabbed Jacob in defense of my hunt. He heaved himself off of him.

"Alice, get her out of here!" ordered Edward. Great now I was being dragged out of here like a four-year-old. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, I need you!" Wonderful - I was now being replaced by a dog.

"Thanks," I mumbled when Alice dropped me.

"Yeah no problem, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I huffed. "Just thirsty." I felt a twinge of sympathy for Jasper.

"You should go hunting," she suggested. "Even if it's a just a quick deer, you need it, Rose."

"No," I snapped but reined myself in. "I mean its okay. Sorry, but I'm not leaving Alice. I love that child like it's my own, I'm staying here," I confessed. They both saw the meaning in my words and gave up. We listen to Jacob's strong pleas for Bella to stay alive and Edward silently working over his wife.

"Renesmee," Edwards voice murmured. I smiled – it was a beautiful baby

girl.

"Renesmee!" I squealed, beaming.

"I know," Alice agreed.

"Let me…give her to me" Bella whispered.

"Renes...mee…so…beautiful." Bella admired her daughter. Then another mouth-watering aroma was in the air. I quickly shut out those thoughts.

"No, Renesmee." Edward said quietly. Then a sound was missing from the room.

Although Renesmee's fluttering heart had been added her mother's wasn't there anymore.

"No" we said in unison. It was supposed to be a shout but no of us could find the energy to do so.

"Ughh," Alice moaned.

"What?" Asked Jasper

"I can't see!"

I stopped listening when I noticed that they needed help in there, and I wanted to see my niece.

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob asked as I approached.

"Take the baby," Edward said.

"Throw it out the window." His sarcasm was getting on my last nerves. Well, it better be sarcastic, or else….

"Give her to me," I intervened, now standing in the doorway. Edward

looked at me skeptically.

"Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until

Bella..." Edward placed my gorgeous niece in my arms and went to Bella.

Their conversations faded into the background as I brought Renesmee downstairs. I gazed down onto her face again, noticing her features. A mixture of Bella and Edward and nothing else, she is incredibly perfect. Her eyes locked with mine as I realized she really did grow fast. It did not appear that she held the same knowledge of a baby. It seemed much more than that. I smiled at her although I did not show her my teeth, not knowing how she would act. Renesmee gave me a look that reminded me too much of Edward. With eyes that mirrored Bella's. She really is their child, I thought. Just then, I smelled that dog's smell. I tried to ignore it wanting to spend time with my niece. I shifted her weight still feeling the presence of the wolf behind me so I turned around. It was time for him to go.


	14. Rose POV Dogs dont make good boyfriends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

_Just then, I smelled that dog's smell. I tried to ignore it wanting to spend time with my niece. I shifted her weight still feeling the presence of the wolf behind me so I turned around. It was time for him to go._

_************************************************************************************** _

**Rosalie's POV**

When I faced him I found that he had a glazed over look in his eyes. I wouldn't be suspicious if this was a man other than my brothers. But this is the mutt.

"What are you staring at mongrel." I hissed.

"N-nothing Blondie" he stuttered back. Didn't he get the point? He lost, Edward won. Not only that, but they now have a child. We don't need his help anymore. We never needed his help.

"Well why don't you get out of here then" I snarled.

"Shut up for a second will 'ya Rosalie." Did he just call me by my name? It's not going to help him get on my good side if that's what he is thinking. Holding my breath, I went back to rocking Renesmee. Alice and Jasper descended down the stair well. They both paused at the last step, taking the vision of Renesmee. Even Alice was shocked.

"What is that?" Jasper broke the silence, looking at Jacob. He narrowed his eyes and shot a glance back at him.

"What is it Jazz?" Asked Alice.

"I think Jacob will tell you" he replied. She looked at him with hope.

"Tell you later, 'kay, shortie?" She seemed to settle for that answer. She sat down next to him. Lately Alice has been using the dog as a pain reliever. "I, uh, I gotta go, pack thing." He jumped up and finally left.

"I'm going to go check on Edward and Bella okay?"

"Yeah, go make sure they're all right, especially Edward." Jasper agreed. While he was talking Renesmee took her small hand and suddenly placed it on my face. I don't know how to explain what happened next. An image appeared in my mind; I did not think of it, though. It was Bella's face, when she was holding Renesmee. Her hand dropped.

"Whoa," I gasped.

"What is it?" asked Jasper. I tried to regain my thoughts. There was only one explanation I could come up with. "She…Renesmee has a, a - " I stuttered. "A gift!"

"A gift?" He was unsure. There was only one way anyone could understand what happened. "Here hold her you'll see." I lightly gave her to Jasper. Once he was holding Renesmee, she lifted her hand and placed it on his face. He was in awe.

"I'm your Uncle Jasper," he said to an unspoken question. "That's your Aunt Alice, and Jacob." I suppressed a growl. We shouldn't associate Jacob with the family. She'd get confused. "That's was amazing," said Jasper as Renesmee dropped her hand.

"Wasn't it?" I agreed. After a while of holding our niece we heard Alice from upstairs.

"Don't you want to see your daughter again?" she asked. I headed up to the room as she asked this. I walked across the room and placed her in Edward's arms. He smiled a wide grin. "She's so beautiful," he whispered. "So much like Bella."

"Yes; she is like you also." Alice pointed out. He chose to ignore the comment still grinning.

"She has a gift though." I announced.

"What do you mean?" Edward turned his head to look at me.

"Well I don't know since you're a mind reader…." I trailed off as he read the rest of my thoughts.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, gently placing his daughters hand on his cheek. His eyes widened in amazement.

"Maybe you should see for yourself Alice." Edward laughed at one of her thoughts. We watched her seeing Renesmee's gift for the first time.

"Well I see she takes after our diet." He agreed, to once again someone's thoughts. I thought back to the images she showed be directing my attention to her thirst.

"Yes," I agreed. "I was just about to ask you about that. What should I give her?" I asked.

"I would give her what's left over of the blood-- but ask Carlisle; he is just about to arrive," he answered.

"I thought I was the psychic," grumbled Alice.

"You are but I was paying attention and can hear thoughts," he said smugly. I usually stayed out of their 'gifted conversations', leaving it to the empath, mind reader, and psychic of the house. Alice and I ran down the stairs when we heard the door close.

"Alice, Rosalie!" Carlisle said relived. He stopped to look at his granddaughter in my arms. "This is R-Renesmee." He was a bit shocked. "Yes Carlisle this is your granddaughter." I smiled.

"Everything, the birth went okay then?" He checked.

"Yes," Alice and I said together.

"And Bella?"

"He did it Carlisle" Alice informed.

"I should go check on him," said Carlisle, "But may I hold her?" he asked. Renesmee had that kind of pull on people.

"Of course - but I warn you, she has a gift," I explained, settling Renesmee in his arms.

"What do you mean…? Like Alice's, Edward's and Jasper's?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes - maybe she could show you herself," I suggested, because there was simply no way I could explain that.

"All right…?" He was unsure. I moved to place her hand on his cheek. He was hesitant but allowed it.

"Oh my…that was…." Carlisle whispered when Renesmee's hand slid off his face.

"I know" Jasper agreed, coming to stand next to Alice.

"Can I hold her?" Emmett was eager, after missing all the excitement.

"Sure." I smiled, walking Emmett to the dining room. When we got there, arms were already in a cradle ready to hold her. I placed her in his arms, wishing that it were our child instead of Edward's.

"Hello, Renesmee," he cooed gently. She brought her hand towards his face. Looking back up at me for reassurance, I nodded.

"Go ahead" I said.

"Whoa, what was that?" Emmett was stunned. He slightly pursed his lips; a

dimple appeared faintly on his cheek. Making him appear even more stunning.

"I don't know what to call it, Em," I sighed, stretching on my toes to place my chin on his broad shoulder. "But it was a memory of hers, probably from when she was just born," I guessed. "She really is a gorgeous baby, isn't she?" I mused. A smile played across his features making the dimples perfectly placed on each cheek become more dominant.

"Hey you never saw me as a baby," he accused and laughed. I giggled along with him. Little did he know I had a good example in my mind as to what he looked like. "I have to go set up some things." He sighed reluctantly, giving me Renesmee.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." His husky voice was graceful. Thirty seconds after

Emmett walked out Esme walked in.

"Renesmee," she gasped. "How did it go?" she asked. I walked to her side and handed her Renesmee.

"It started when Bella bent over to reach for her cup," I began. "We had gotten there first but she was already in the action. Then we heard a crack audible to human ears," I explained. "I caught Bella as she began to fell but it was to late. The baby couldn't breathe. We had to deliver the baby ourselves," I went on. The whole time she was listening, Esme was looking at Renesmee. "We got her ready while Alice and Jasper called Carlisle. The dog had to help too," I added in disgust. "I started to break skin when the blood got to me." I bent down, still mortified at the idea that I almost ate Bella. "Alice had to drag me to the other room," I mumbled, and for the first time since I started the story she looked up and smiled at me, eager to hear the rest. "I stayed with them until she was born. Jacob and Edward helped deliver Renesmee. Then, I offered to take care of her while Edward changed

Bella." Esme gasped but was smiling at the same time, showing mixed emotions.

"After Carlisle arrived with Emmett, we explained everything to them and showed them her gift." I finished the story while she gave me a look. I already knew that was coming so I raised Renesmee's hand and placed it on Esme's cheek.

"Astonishing," she said under her breath.

"Who would have thought?" I agreed.

Do you have any more surprises for me?" she laughed. Thankfully, the answer was no. Any more surprises and I just might explode.

"Nope that's about it. I suppose you can be after me in the rotation."

"Rotation?" she questioned.

"It's the only way we could take turns holding Renesmee fairly," I said.

"All right, thank you for updating me. I should go check on Edward and Bella," she replied, parting with Renesmee and walking upstairs.

**************************

"Who should we send out?" my husband asked from his place on a chair.

"Well I think that we might as well all go out, what do you think Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Their feelings are neutral, so it should be safe," he reassured us. We went to the back porch where they were approaching. The door to the house was left open so I kept most my body inside with Renesmee close.

"Hello Jacob, Leah, Seth, and this is…?" He asked referring to the big brown wolf in front of house.

"Sam," said Jacob.

"Ah, I see. What is the problem?" Carlisle cocked his head slightly.

"Well first Sam needs your approval that I let Edward change Bella." He fidgeted a little at the word, but he didn't seem as opposed to the idea as he had been.

"Yes he's told me about that." Carlisle agreed.

"Good then there is another situation." His heartbeat quickened. Only making his smell more repulsive.

"What is it now, mutt?" I snarled.

"Hold it, blondie, I'm getting to it." He was so lucky that I was holding my niece right now. "Have you ever heard of what some werewolves do? It's called imprinting." Why was he deliberately coming over here to fill my nose with his reek, and then tell us tales of _his_ kind?

"I believe I have. Isn't it something along the lines of love at first sight?" Carlisle spoke.

"Yep." Jacob agreed. "But it's more than that. It's as if gravity moves. You can't think of anything you value more than that person, including your own life. And werewolves don't age until things slow down so if they imprint on a person who is younger than them, even if they are a child or baby. Then they still love them, but it is different. When they imprint on a younger person they love them like a sister, or best friend." My patience was wearing down, and I was only half-listening because Renesmee kept demanding her mother.

"So what's the point of this?" Emmett asked while a protective growl came from Edward. Jacob laid his eyes on Renesmee and I under stood what he was saying.

That _mutt_, that idiotic _jackas_s! If that dog thinks he will ever lay a hand on her, he is crazy! He already got food in _my_ hair - how was he going to treat her? My vision was clouding with rage now.

"You idiot!" I snarled, only keeping my language clean because Renesmee was near.

"Well this is…different." Carlisle mumbled.

"So that was the feeling," Jasper sighed.

"So, I thought this would be a good time," mumbled the mongrel. How could he think this was a good time - when Renesmee was a little over a day old and her mother was upstairs, in the worst pain ever? I always knew he was that stupid.

"Oh, not when her mother was here." I half bared my teeth, but no one saw.

"Well I kind of wanted to see Nessie again."

"Nessie?" Alice spoke up for the first time in this tragedy.

"Yeah, well…I thought it was a cute nickname," he admitted. Not only did he take away my niece's choice when she was just days old, but now he has the nerve to pick out her nickname?

"Well Jacob please come in. You are part of the family now," Carlisle said. I bit my tongue to stop from attacking the dog. So much for sticking together as a family - we are now inviting our natural enemies over.

"Thanks, doc," he said. I sat on the white cushions of the couch and held my breath.

"Is there anything I could get you Jacob? Food, clothes; there is a place upstairs," offered Esme.

"No thanks. I'm fine," he assured her - and sat next to me. I didn't go near him for _his_ safety reasons. This wasn't helping.

"Can I hold her Barbie?" he asked innocently. Too bad I saw straight through it. There was no chance in hell that I was letting him hold her. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Esme shot me a warning glance. I handed her over but said nothing else, not knowing what profanities would come out of my mouth if I started to talk to him.

**A/N: Alright well I tried to make her sound angry, hopefully I did a good job. Just so everybody knows I will be on vacation for the next week. So I will not be updating in a while. **


	15. Rosalies POV No Longer The Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

"My turn." Alice declared taking Renesmee from Esme. Emmet looked dazed even though he had put the game on. Jasper was looking over Alice and Carlisle and Esme were sitting together. I sighed so quietly no one heard. Soon enough our family wouldn't have anymore trouble. Well there is one problem. Jacob Black. He just had to imprint on my niece, didn't he? I never understood how

Bella could ever befriend him. Sometimes I think he was created just to irritate me. If only….

"Here Rose." Alice sighed. I smiled and took Renesmee gratefully. I began to hum to her under my breath. Every once in a while she would show—no demand—Bella. Edward would pop into these images too; it was easier for her to be away from him though. Considering she was just with him.

"I'm going to go hunt, does anyone want to come?" Emmet asked from boredom.

"Sure Emmet." I said apart from everyone's disagreement. My throat was on fire; I haven't hunted since the day Bella arrived.

"Thanks." He grinned a dimpled smile and kissed my on my check. Then he turned on his heels. "Race ya!" He laughed while running. I chuckled and followed suit. After we jumped over the river he put his hand in mine. I never have felt so complete. We turned off the path to our favorite hunting spot. Emmet stopped and inhaled.

"Perfect." He murmured. I too smelled the appetizing scent of bear.

"Go head" I laughed. We went our separate directions to hunt. After I finished a mountain lion. I heard Emmett's laugh and his prey's final growl. I giggled to myself at my husband's lighthearted behavior. I drained an elk and went to sit in our tree. I balanced myself on the branch I usually sat on and waited for Emmet. Soon enough he found me.

'There you are." Emmet said. I smiled back at him.

"Come here." I invited, waving my hand in the branch's direction. He quickly jumped on his side. "How was the bear?" I teased.

"Good, but to slow for my liking." He commented as we laughed. He leaned in for a kiss that I gladly accepted. To soon we pulled away.

"We should be getting back." I said after gaining my breath.

"Your right" he agreed. But I could see his disappointed.

"As always" I teased. His familiar laughter filled the forest. We ran hand in hand again back to the house. I immediately took Renesmee has Emmet flopped down on the couch. I smiled at these trivial acts that made Emmet act so human.

"It's time!" Alice squealed. I already knew that I will be staying with Renesmee when Bella's wakes to her first hours of this life. I could hear their feet shuffle upstairs. Then there was only one heartbeat in the house, Renesmee's. I hadn't notice I was holding my breath until I exhaled. There was more moving from upstairs.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a few seconds. I didn't catch the rest, Renesmee's hand my on my neck.

_Momma?_

I could make out from her gift. I nodded my head. She pressed he hand more firmly to my skin. She wanted Bella.

"Soon, soon." I murmured quietly. In response she showed me Edward.

"Daddy too." I agreed. Then I saw something I rather hadn't seen. Jacob.

I decided not to answer that but she was persistent in her request.

"Later." I sighed as her hand dropped.

"I love you." A voice I suspected was Bella's. There was no going back now. Although I did consider Bella a sister now, doesn't mean I completely agreed with her decision not to long ago.

"As I love you." I could hear the smile in Edward's voice.

_Momma? Daddy?_ A picture of Edward's pale face and Bella's strained one showed in my mind. I was surprised she could hear them.

"Yes that is them." I brushed a bronze lock away from her face. We would have to measure her again soon.

"How do you feel?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Overwhelmed. There's so much…" Bella replied.

_Momma!_ The picture of Bella returned with more power behind it. I smiled back. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Edward's piano. She showed me it.

"Daddy can play it. He will show you sometime." I explained although I have no idea how much she can understand.

"Told you so." I heard Edward upstairs. He would be gloating to his newborn wife.

"You are quite controlled." Carlisle spoke. "More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this." I remembered my first days of being a vampire. The memories of the burning thirst and raw instincts were ones I didn't choose to think about much.

"I'm not sure about that." Bella was humble even now. Renesmee raised her hand to my cheek.

_Momma now?_ She forced the image of Bella in my mind again.

"Almost" I assured. Hopefully that is the answer. Hopefully Renesmee won't smell appetizing to Bella. Hopefully Bella is as controlled as Carlisle thinks she is.

"Renesmee is healthy and well." I picked up another part of the conversation upstairs. Renesmee seemed to respond to her name and look up towards the ceiling. She began to look around the room then. I finally remember what—who—she reminds me of, although while Renesmee is looking around she doesn't look bored. But the gaze is similar to the stare Edward wears at school. The same gape when he is desperately trying to block out the chatter in his head. What thought would bring Renesmee to concentrate like this? I gently raised her hand to my face, she didn't oppose. I saw Bella and Edward, again. But I understood now, she was trying to distract herself while waiting for her parents.

"I want you to think—to tell me everything you remember." Carlisle questioned from upstairs. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable." He apologized.

"Lets hunt, Bella." Edward was eager.

_Can I go?_ I could tell Renesmee was asking this from the picture she showed me. Her Edward and Bella outside. So far that's all she thought hunting was just going outside. I chuckled internally at her cute innocence. She peeked up at me from her long lashes.

"Another time." I said. Her hand slid off my face.

"I want to see her. Renesmee." Bella said. Renesmee heard her name again and looked up to where our family was.

"Bella" Edward said. "That's not a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heartbeats, and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control…You don't want to put her in danger do you?"

"Where is she?" Bella asked. "Is Rosalie with her?"

"Yes" Edward answered.

"Wait. What about Jacob?" My muscles stiffened at his name. "And Charlie? Tell me everything I missed. How long was I…unconscious?" Bella asked.

"What's wrong?" Her voice fell.

_How much longer?_ Renesmee asked.

"Sooner, keep waiting." I was still unsure about the real answer and felt bad about lying.

_Daddy too? _

"Yes, him too." I agreed.

"We have all the time in the world for explanations, love." Edward spoke.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alice trilled. "You promised I could be there for the first time! What if you two run past something reflective?"

"Alice—" Edward groaned.

"It will only take a second!" She insisted. Soon enough I heard her dislodge my mirror from the wall. I hope she knows that is a gift from Emmet.

"Edward gave me enough grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding. I'm not getting chewed out again." Alice said.

"Chewed out?" Edward questioned.

"Maybe I'm overstating things." She agreed.

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification." He suggested. There conversation ended while I could hear my mirror being turned around.

"The eyes?" Bella was shocked.

"They'll darken up in a few months, animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood." Edward explained.

"Months?" She squeaked. I could hear the creek of the floor while someone moved. Renesmee touched my face.

_Momma looks different now?_ She wondered showing me the only picture of Bella she has.

"Yes Renesmee, you'll see." I promised hoping she will be able to see soon.

"Disappointed?"

"Yes," Edward stupidly replied. _I wouldn't antagonize the strongest member of the household_, I scolded him. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own," he clarified. "And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

"Oh, well," Bella, sighed. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I pretty," she jibed.

"Bella you have never been merely pretty," Edward argued.

_Momma is pretty?_ Renesmee asked. I was unsure how to answer it so I settled for a simple nod.

"You're making Jasper edgier by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted." The dialogue continued.

"Okay, lets hunt." Bella sounded more confident. Their footsteps padded upstairs towards the window.

_Can I go?_ Renesmee asked.

"Maybe next time when Momma is feeling…better." She sighed but agreed.

"Stalling?" Edward said. I could tell I had missed a decent part of the conversation.

"A little," Bella confessed. "I don't know how…"

"Watch me," Edward suggested. His feet found the ground outside with in a second. Bella followed along.

"Right. Easy" she agreed.

"Bella?" Edward was shocked.

"Yes?"

"That was quite graceful—even for a vampire," he complimented.

"Thank you." She replied. I heard two clicks and a thud.

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance," Alice grumbled. I held Renesmee a little closer knowing that I wouldn't get to play the role of mother much longer.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Edwards up next!**


	16. Edwards POV A Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: Edward's POV at last!**

Edward's POV

I could I do this to Bella? My Bella. Her weak limps, bloated stomach, and cracked bones. They were my fault. As long as we both shall live. The words have been ringing in my ears. We promised we stay with each for all of eternity. But now I have shortened her life instead of lengthened it. No! I couldn't think like that, she can pull through this. She will pull through this. The only tether of hope I can hold on to was that I could hear him. Our baby's thoughts were the only thing I have to assure myself that I have not harbored a monster inside of my wife. The fact that the baby loves Bella was relieving. Of course something half Bella has to have good in it. Then I heard that our baby liked to hear me. Me! That made me feel stronger. It was equal to when Bella says she loves me. I mentally kicked myself for thinking that I wanted to get rid of him. Bella began to stand, another trip to the bathroom I suppose. She knocked her cup over in the process, spilling the blood contents on the white sofa. All of us, including Bella went to catch it. I heard a snap and suddenly the couch was the least of my worries. "Oh!" Bella gasped. She went limp then. Rosalie got to her a split second before I did.

"Bella?" I called extremely worried. It wasn't the fact that she didn't respond right away that bothered me. It was the fact that her face twisted into a painful grimace. Her eyes glazed over and she let out an earsplitting shriek. The sound you hear in horror movies when the lead character was about to get killed. Only ten times worse. If possible I became more scared for her when she started to thrash in Rosalie's arms, and spew a fountain of blood. I completely froze still looking at Bella's twitching body. No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening! It took me a half a second to regain myself. Rosalie and I sprinted upstairs with everyone behind us. We had work to do.

"Morphine!" I shouted.

"Alice—get Carlisle on the phone," Rosalie yelled as she placed Bella on a hospital bed that was set up for her birth. Bella's body was still trouncing. I could hear the defined snaps of her bones breaking. Rosalie had to pin her down so she could remove her cloths.

_How many times have I pictured her naked? This wasn't what I had in mind. _Iwould've ripped the mutt's head of if I weren't putting a syringe inBella's arm. I hoped it wasn't too painful for her.

"What's happening Edward?" Rosalie called. I could her the baby'slack of air through his thoughts.

"He's suffocating," I yelled. I wasn't going to lose both of them—I wasn't going to lose either of them.

"The placenta must have detached." I hadn't noticed Bella regain consciousness until she spoke.

"Get him OUT!" she yelled. "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!" she gasped. I couldn't do it now. The morphine hasn't even begun to spread.

"The morphine—" I argued.

"NO! NOW--!" Blood came gushing out of her mouth. I held her head up and hastily tried to clear her mouth. Rosalie ran over to Bella's stomach with a scalpel.

"Let the morphine spread!" I hissed referring to the syringe that was in her arm.

"There's no time," Rose growled. "He's dying." _The morphine isn't going to save Bella_, she thought. Before I could protest her handcamedown precisely into the center of her stomach. Blood oozed out and althoughithad no effect on me. Rosalie was lost in the smell.

_Mmmm. Smell so…delicious_.

"No, Rose!" I roared. I desperately tried to stop her without moving my hands away from propping Bella up. Thankfully Jacob tackled her into the wall, stopping the incoming disaster. They landed with a thud and I saw Rosalie give up. She didn't try to stop Jacob at all.

"Alice, get her out of here!" I shouted. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, I need you!" I demanded.

"CPR?" I asked when he got to my side.

"Yes!" he replied. Again, if Bella and the baby's life weren't on the line, he wouldn't have been able to get away with that. But I couldn't think about that now. I had to save them.

"Ger her breathing! I've got to get him out before—" I was cut off by the sound of Bella's fragile spine snapping. Damn it! I had to hurry.

"Her spine," I croaked unable to say more.

"Get it out of her!" He ordered throwing a scalpel at me. Like I wasn't already trying to do that. "She won't feel anything now," he said before performing mouth to mouth. Its for Bella, its for Bella, its for Bella. I chanted in my head. I stood over her exposed stomach. Her body expanded from the lungful of air Jacob was blowing into her.

_You promised! Keep your heart beating you said you would!_ I blocked his thoughts out and focused on the task at hand. I made the incision where Rose had started. Blood started to drip to the floor; it held no interest to me. The sharp tip only made it so deep until it hit skin harder than rock. I quickly threw the useless tool to the side as I lowered my head. Exposing my teeth, I tore the hard skin with my teeth. I had to do it twice more to make the slit big enough to get him. I took him out of Bella only to realize it was a she. The most gorgeous, brilliant, marvelous child. Renesmee. Her matted curly hair stuck to her heart shaped face that her deep brown eyes were set in. She is the most amazing child and I was her father. That fact it me so hard I barely noticed Jacob's pleas.

"Renesmee." I was glued to the perfect child with Bella's features.

"Let me…," Bella croaked as I peeled my gaze away from my daughter. "Give her to me." I couldn't deny her. It was her child after all. She was the one who fought for her. I was only the one who had impregnated her– she deserved to be the first to see her child. I gently placed Renesmee in Bella's arms my hand close, incase she became weak. For a short time I couldn't hear the buzz of voices. The only thing I could focus on was Bella holding our daughter. I thought I was complete with Bella, but it wasn't until now that seeing Renesmee made my heart double in size. How could a being like me deserve this? Bella gazed at Renesmee with a look a catch Esme give us sometimes, only more powerful. If I could I would be crying out of happiness now. My family was complete.

"Renes…mee. So beautiful." That summed it up. The way Bella had said it with so much love was exactly what I thought about her too. I couldn't escape the voices much longer. I heard Renesmee, and she was thirsty. I grabbed her quickly, but not quickly enough because she had already bitten Bella in a hunt for blood.

"No, Renesmee," I murmured to her. Bella's heart stopped. She missed a half a beat before Jacob started to do compressions. Luckily, her heart started to weakly beat. It was time to do what I have been dreading for almost two years. It was time to bite Bella.

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob growled, doing more compressions. Unfortunately my hands were full at the moment.

"Take the baby," I said in a hurry. We only had so much time.

"Throw it out the window," He hissed. I don't think he could bother me more if he tried.

"Give her to me," Rosalie pleaded. I couldn't be sure. Despite her vampire hard skin, Renesmee was warm; I could hear her heart flutter. Jacob and I snarled in response.

"I've got it under control," she assured. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until…" I ran over and parted with my daughter. I could see the sincerity in her words and hear Bella's heart getting weaker. While Jacob breathed for Bella I sunk my teeth into the top of another syringe. My venom poured into in before I put the cap on.

"Move your hands, Jacob," I ordered.

"What's that?" He eyed my venom. I was frustrated with his questions. Time was running out.

"My venom," I replied curtly as I shoved his hands away harder than I expected. One of his fingers broke. I was too busy to care as I injected my venom straight to Bella's heart. It jolted back to its normal strong beat.

"Keep it moving," I demanded. I hardly notice that my voice was hard and unemotional. He put his hand back in place and started to pump. My intent was to get as much venom inside her. Hopefully that will make the change go faster. I started at her throat. I pulled back my lips to expose my teeth and, as lightly as possible sank my teeth into her skin. Her blood did not tempt me like it use to. I have lived to long thinking that she has or will cease to exist. I pulled my teeth out and used my tongue to cover her wound. I did this to her wrists, and at the crease of her arms also. With each bite I felt worse about putting her through this pain.

_Just like Humpty Dumpty_, Jacob thought sarcastically. _Only we can't put her back together. She's gone. The one we both loved was gone. He should've left her with me; she would be alive then, and happy_. His thoughts wereenraging me. _I don't feel the need to be here, with this corpse anymore._

That did it.

"Go, then," I snapped, and slapped his hand away, breaking three fingers in the process. I began to push her heart, which was had weakened when he stopped.

_It's useless; she's dead. _

"She's not dead," I snarled, "She's going to be fine." I knew it in my heart, in my soul maybe. I had to have something if I have been blessed with a beautiful daughter and amazing wife. He walked away, and I kept up the compressions for a half an hour until the venom set in and made her heart strong enough to work on it's on. I pulled a chair from the corner to Bella's bedside and sank into it. Physically, I am fine. But I'm mentally exhausted. I have a lot of things to think over.


	17. Edwards POV Visitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

Edward's POV

"_She's not dead," I snarled, "She's going to be fine." I knew it in my heart, in my soul maybe. I had to have something if I have been blessed with a beautiful daughter and amazing wife. He walked away, and I kept up the compressions for a half an hour until the venom set in and made her heart strong enough to work on it's on. I pulled a chair from the corner to Bella's bedside and sank into it. Physically, I am fine. But I'm mentally exhausted. I have a lot of things to think over._

***

My gift, as powerful as it may be, can be utterly annoying. I tried to block out the conversation below me, but try as I may, I still hear.

"What are you staring at mongrel" Rosalie snarled.

"N-nothing Blondie" he stuttered. _I can still feel that strange tugging did I—Oh crap! Edward. Don't think about it think about…food. That's good. Cupcakes, blueberries, chicken, steak. Man, I'm hungry._ I stoppedlistening after that.

"Well why don't you get out of here then," she hissed.

"Shut up for a second will 'ya Rosalie." _Did I just call her Rosalie? _Jacob thought.

_Did he just call her Rosalie? _

_It's not going to win me over. _

I managed to somewhat filter out the exchange downstairs. I looked at Bella.

She looks to be sleeping, but is that even possible? Who knows, Bella never ceased to amaze me. I matched my breathing with hers and ponder why she isn't even moving. Did the morphine even work? Can she feel anything? Did I do something wrong? I winced at the last thought. The rhythm of her heart was comforting and I concentrated on the beat, engraving it into my mind for eternity. Just a small price that I am willing to pay for endless time with her. Selfish but worth it. Don't be silly, Edward. I want this. I want you, forever. I could nearly hear her voice now. I took her hand with mine—her temperature was already cooling. I couldn't help but wonder if she realizes how long eternity really is.

_How is she? Are you okay? That must have been hard for you_. Alice's eternal chatter was nearing.

"Hey Alice, yeah we're both fine thanks for checking," I answered.

_You sure? You seem kind of distant… _

"I took away her soul Alice, her life. Of course I seem distant. I should have never done that," I spit.

_Don't say that this is what she wanted; she would've died if you didn't change her. She loves you. _

"She didn't even scream. What if I did something wrong?"

_You didn't, see?_ She thought of a vision she had early, her newly red eyes snapping opening.

"Thanks for that Alice," I sighed.

No problem. She crossed the room and hugged me from behind. _Edward's back!_

She thought of Bella's pregnancy when I just about pulled my hair out.

"I was a wreck wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you were," she agreed out loud.

"I just couldn't handle the pain she was in." I squeezed my eyes shut as if it could banish my memories.

"It's fine. I understand." We sat in silence for a while. Alice didn't think about much, which I welcomed. Just enjoying the silence. "Don't you want to see your daughter again?" I smiled when she asked.

"Why, of course, but could you bring her up here? That is, if you can pry her off of Rose."

"I think I can manage," she laughed. But there was no need to. Rosalie was at the door and gave me Renesmee in a matter of seconds. I felt a sense of relief when I held Renesmee again. I unwillingly let go of Bella's hand to give Renesmee full support. I had a silly notion that she was a dream, that I couldn't possibly have a daughter so wonderful.

"She's so beautiful," I mused. "So much like Bella." I looked into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Yes; she is also like you," Alice said. I choose to ignore it. Although she had my hair color, I didn't see much else of me.

"She has a gift though," Rosalie said. I hadn't noticed I had been grinning until it faded.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I don't know since you're a mind reader…" A flash of what happened earlier went through her mind.

"Oh!" I said. Gently raising her warm and to my face.

_Daddy?_ She thought. Although it is unneeded, I surely would never be able to block this out, unlike how I manage to do with my family.

_Way to kick the physic when she's down guys!_ Alice huffed I chuckled.

"Maybe you should see for yourself Alice," I reluctantly gave Renesmee to

Alice and went back to hold Bella's hand. I saw what Renesmee was showing her, and she is thirsty.

"Well I see she still takes after our diet," I pointed out.

"Yes. I was just about to ask you about that. What should I give her?" Rosalie wondered.

"I would give her what's left over of the blood but ask Carlisle he's just about to arrive." I heard the rush of his and Emmett's thoughts.

"I thought I was the physic," Alice laughed.

"You are—but I was paying attention and could hear his thoughts," I said as the door closed. They brought Renesmee downstairs with them and I sighed. Doing my best to turn my attention back to Bella, I started following the chatter when my name was mentioned.

"Renesmee well…showed us that she wanted blood. Edward thought it would be a good idea to give her the donated stuff for now. What do you think?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea should I let Rosalie feed her?" He asked.

"Ask the father."

"It's fine." I would have been fine with feeding her besides my thirst, if it wasn't for Rosalie's hopeful thoughts. Soon afterwards Carlisle strolled in.

"Hello, son," he greeted.

"Hello, Carlisle." I barely turned my head to speak. He sat across from me, on the other side of Bella.

"Congratulations," he offered. I clenched my teeth.

"I don't believe biting my wife needs to be congratulated," I argued. He chuckled

"I mean on being a father," he corrected himself. "You should be pleased."

I looked at him and smiled at the mention of my daughter. The thought nearly made me hysterical with happiness.

"I am," I replied. He smiled back

_Ah, there's the real Edward_, he thought to himself.

"How did it go?"

"Everything went has planned. Jacob had to do CPR. Before I changed her,"

I sulked. "I interjected the venom to her heart, then I bit the main points."

_Good job, Edward._ He applauded internally.

"Thank you," I replied.

_Are you sure you don't want to hunt now? _

"No, I'll go when I take Bella." I wasn't going to leave Bella and Renesmee.

_All right, then._

"She didn't scream," I couldn't help but still be worried. "From when I

changed her, not once has she screamed yet. What did I do wrong?" I asked.

_You did nothing wrong, most likely something right, with the morphine probably. Remember, I didn't scream. _

"I suppose that's right" I sighed. Although still worried. He clapped me on the back and went downstairs. Not long after we had another visitor.

_Knock, knock,_ Esme thought.

"Come in," I greeted. Immediately she walked in and hugged my shoulders.

"You did well, son," she complimented me. I'm so proud of him, she thought.

"Thank you." I smiled.

_Edward seems better. Is it because of Renesmee or_

_Bella? _She mused to herself.

"Both." I smiled again. "Definitely both."

_Told you so_, she gloated.

"I know, I know. I've been getting a lot of that lately," I mentioned.

"How's she been?"

"Good," I sighed. If I only I knew. "She hasn't made a sound yet, though.

I hope the morphine worked."

"I'm sure you did fine." She squeezed my shoulder in assurance.

"Edward you look thirsty maybe you should—" Here it comes again.

"I'm fine," I promised. Why did I even mention it?

"Do you need anything?" she asked. To read Bella's mind, I thought.

"No, it's all right, Esme. Really, you should go see Carlisle," I suggested when her thoughts started to drift to him.

"Thank you." She hugged me again. "Please tell me if you need anything," she said, moving towards the room. I let my thoughts drift to

Bella again. Despite my disagreement, I couldn't wait to have all of eternity with our family.

"Okay, I'll go then," Emmett announced downstairs. Were they ever going to stop?

"For what, Em?" Rosalie asked.

"Everyone got to talk to Edward, but not me."

"I didn't," Jasper chimed in.

"Well, that isn't my fault, is it?" he joked, his footsteps becoming longer as he approached. This should be interesting.

"Hey, Edward," he smiled.

"Hello," I waved back to him.

_What should I say?_ He thought to himself. "How's everything been?

"Is Bella all right and everything?" he asked.

"Good, Bella's fine," I reassured him.

_Worried? _

"I guess you could say that," I shrugged.

_Oh, that bad, huh?_ He laughed.

"I guess I am a little worried if I did the right thing," I confessed.

_You must be kidding, she's wanted this since you got back from Italy_. I shuddered at the thought. _Oh crap! I had to bring up Italy, didn't I? _

"I know, but I'm afraid that once she realizes what it means to be a vampire. She will hate it, and I'll be to blame. I'm probably just paranoid."

_Yeah you are_, he agreed bluntly. _Trust me; it's going to be okay_.

"I know."

_Aren't you happy though? Not having to worry about breaking her_. Emmett was the only one brave enough to ask the simple questioned.

"Of course I am, Em." I relaxed my shoulders. "Having Bella with me for eternity. That's heaven on earth for me. I'll be happier when I know I did his right, and when I know that she was positive about her decision."

_You forgot someone_. He chimed although I was a little caught up in my daydreams to pay attention.

"Who's that?" I mumbled. He brought up a picture of Renesmee sleeping in Alice's arms this time. "She's great, isn't she?" I smiled.

"You should be proud," Emmett said out loud.

"I am," I agreed checking on Bella.

_Looks like Bella isn't the only one changing now_. Emmett thought to himself.


	18. Carlisle POV Its Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

"_We've decided to take turns on holding Renesmee, to keep it fair." Esme informed me._

"_That seems reasonable, when is it my turn" I laughed._

"_After me." Jasper said smiling at Emmet._

"_Yeah" Emmet mumbled in agreement, he was engaged in a game. "Wait what? I'm after you!" He complained. We all laughed._

"_Calm down Carlisle is after Esme, now be quiet for the sake of your niece." Alice scolded. We all settled in for a long night _

************************************

Esme and I were sitting on the loveseat in our family room; as was the rest of our family expect Edward and Bella. I heard two human feet hit the ground followed by padded paws. I looked up to see Jacob Black, Leah, Seth, and a brown wolf who I didn't recognize.

"Who should we send out?" Emmet asked me. I observed their form. They seemed harmless Jacob's flanks, were lose so they weren't about to attack.

"Well I think we mind as well all go out, what do you think Jasper?" I turned to him.

"Their feelings are neutral, it should be safe" he informed me. We got up at stood at the back door facing the river.

"Hello Jacob, Leah, Seth, and this?" I looked at the brown wolf.

"Sam" Jacob said. So this was the other alpha. What business would bring him here? I hope we didn't cross lines with their pack.

"Ah, I see what is the problem?" I asked.

"Well first Sam needs your approval that I let Edward change Bella." He started. I remembered our conversation we had hours ago when I went to check up on him again.

"Yes he's told me about that." I assured.

"Good then there is another situation." He said situation instead of problem this time, which made me wonder what this is about.

"What is it now mutt." Rosalie snapped. I loved Rosalie so much, but sometimes she needs to control her temper.

"Hold it 'all blonde and no brain' I'm getting to it," he snapped back. I hope this isn't going to end up in some sort of brawl between them. God knows Emmet would just love that. "Have any of you ever heard of what some werewolves do, its called imprinting." My thoughts drifted to Edward and mine's conversation one afternoon while he was waiting to go see Bella again. We had somehow begun to discuss the pack and he mentioned something about that.

"I believe I have." I spoke. "Isn't it something along the lines of love at first sight?" I mentioned.

"Yep" Jacob agreed. "But it's more than that, gravity moves. You can't think of anything you value more than that person, including your own life." He inhaled. "And werewolves don't age until things slow down so if they imprint on a person who is younger than them, even if there a child or a baby. Then they still love them but it is different. When they imprint on a younger person they love them like a sister, or a best friend." He told us.

"So what's the point of this?" Emmet was impatient. Someday we are going to have to teach them some manners. But I couldn't help wonder why he was coming here and telling us about imprinting on children. The only baby we really know is Renesmee. Edward snarled upstairs, we finally got it.

"Oh crap" Emmet was shocked.

"You idiot!" Rosalie roared.

"Well this is…..different" I managed.

"Oh my" Esme gasped, as I pulled her closer.

"So that was the feeling." Jasper breathed.

"Huh yeah so um I thought this would be a good time." Jacob said. Can a werewolf imprint on a half vampire? Will he only love the human part about her? I began theorizing in my head.

"Oh not when her mother was here?" Rose hissed.

"Well I kinda wanted to see Nessie again"

"Nessie?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah well I thought it was a cute nickname" Jacob replied. I could tell that he has spent sometime thinking about her. If she was his imprint then, I guess he is part of the family now.

"Well Jacob please come in you are part of the family now" I concluded, hoping that wouldn't send Edward over the edge.

"Thanks 'doc" He smiled and filed into our house.

"Is there anything I can get you Jacob? Food or clothes, there is a place to sleep upstairs." My love offered.

"No thanks I'm fine," he said. "Can I hold her Barbie?" he was hopeful. It looks like we are going to have to make adjustments to our rotation.

**************************************

I was in my study, doing some work for the hospital. Esme was reading in the other chair.

"Mmmmm" Esme let out a contented sigh. I looked up and we shared a smile. "I can't wait." She smiled widely now.

"Yes, it should be soon now. Alice said it would be quick. She should be awake today."

"I hope it is soon." Esme said. She has been waiting eighty years for Edward to find his mate. Now that he is getting to spend eternity with her. She couldn't be happier for him. And I couldn't be happier for her.

"Carlisle" Edward called. Esme peered out the door.

"That would be my queue." I told her and smiled. I headed towards Edward, Alice on my heels.

"Listen" he told us. Her heart has picked up pace, it was faster than Renesmee's now.

"Ah" I said. "It's almost over now." I sighed.

"Soon" Alice assured. "I'll get the others. Should have Rosalie…."

"Yes—keep the baby away" Edward answered.

"I'll bring them right up." Alice said urgently.

"Excited?" I asked. He looked up at me again just like the other day, and smiled.

"Extremely." He was gleaming now. The others began to file in and I took my place behind Jasper. The only noise was Bella's heart going ballistic now. Then it took it's finally beat forever, and Bella opened her eyes. Edward squeezed her hand slightly. She whirled around and crouched against the back wall. Then stood up when she realized it was only Edward.

Bella was a vampire now. I think the news was just setting in for all of us. I smiled to myself, now that our family was whole. Edward started to take slow, for us, steps to Bella. Who was still taking in her new life.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're alright. Everything is fine." He soothed. He reached Bella and cupped her chin, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Although I am grateful that they found one another. It is still hard for me to watch my children get….romantic with each other. Their arms were around each other in a half a second.

"Um….carefully, Bella. Ow." He pulled back from her newborn strength.

"Oops" she mouthed.

"Don't panic, love." He touched his finger to her lips. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment." He told her. She extended her hand to place it on Edward's cheek.

"I love you." She replied in her graceful new voice.

"As I love you." Edward was the most happy I have ever seen in his existence. He took her face between his hands, and kissed her. I looked down to give them some privacy.

"You've been holding out on me." Bella mentioned.

"It was sort of necessary at the time" he countered. "Now its your turn not to break me." Edward stepped closer. Now that it was clear their "moment" was over I had some questions.

"How do you feel?" I asked. Steeping out of Emmet and Jaspers protection.

"Overwhelmed. There's so much" she began. Which reminded me of my first day as a vampire. Always wondering why everything was so clear.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing" I agreed. She nodded.

"But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that." She said.

"Told you so." Edward tightened his hold on her. She didn't seem to mind or let her instincts override her.

"You are quite controlled. More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for his." Surely no one could physically prepare himself or herself for _that_ pain.

"I'm not sure about that" she was timid. If only she had seen Emmet when he woke up. We had to buy a new couch after that.

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember about the transformation process?" I was curious.

"Everything was… very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe." She looked up at Edward.

"Renesmee is healthy and well" he said her name with pride. "What do you remember after that?" he continued.

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then… I opened my eyes and I could see everything." She kept going. Interesting had the morphine had the effect that now she couldn't remember?

"Amazing." I breathed. I still wanted to get more information.

"I want you to think—to tell me everything you remember." I urged. Then I remembered, her thirst. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait."

"Let's hunt" Edward smiled, tugging her hand. She hesitated. "It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you." He said. "I was under the impression you always wanted to see me hunt." He reminded her. They laughed. "Shall we?" he asked again.

"I'm fine." She said then turned to me.

"Yes?" I wanted to know.

"I want to see her. Renesmee" Bella was confident. I looked at Edward. "What?" Bella asked.

"Bella" Edward started. "That's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heartbeats, and blood runs through her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control… You don't want to put her in danger do you?"

"Where is she?" Bella listened. "Is Rosalie with her?" she asked. "Wait what about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I….unconscious?" Edward and I looked at each other. Where should be start?

_We should wait until after she hunts to tell her about the imprinting situation._ I told him.

"What's wrong" Bella asked.

"Nothing is _wrong."_ I said playing around with the word wrong. "Nothing changed much—actually you were only unaware for two days. It was very fast as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovating—the venom interjection straight to your heart was his idea" I stopped to smile at Edward, I couldn't help but to be proud for him. "Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme." I gave her an update.

"I should call him," Bella said to herself.

"Bella" Edward said. "There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain…." He asked.

"But Jacob—" she said.

"We have all the time in the world for explanations, love"

"Okay" she agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait" Alice sang. "You promised I could be there for the first time! What if you two run past something reflective?" She said.

"Alice—" Edward protested, it was no use against Alice.

"It will only take a second!" Alice promised and ran out the door. She was back in three seconds with the biggest mirror in the house. "Edward gave me enough grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding. I'm not getting chewed out again." She sniffed.

"Chewed out?" Edward questioned.

"Maybe I'm overstating things," she said filliping the mirror around.

"And maybe this as solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification." He pointed out. Bella examined herself in the mirror, wide eyed for a moment.

"The eyes?" She asked.

"They'll darken up in a few months." Edward said. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first then gold."

"Months?" She squeaked. Jasper stepped in to help.

"No. I'm fine." She said. "It's just….. a lot to take in." Edward and Jasper shared a glance.

"I don't know" Edward said.

"What questioned did I miss?" Bella wanted to know.

"Jasper wonders how you're doing it," he said.

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions, Bella. I've never seen a newborn do that—stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw your concern, you reined it in regained power over yourself. I was prepare to help, but you didn't need it." Jasper said.

"Is that wrong?" Bella was worried.

"No" Edward said.

"It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it. We don't know how long it will hold" he continued.

"But what do you think?" Alice piped in.

"I'm not sure." She replied. She turned to Edward. "Disappointed?" She asked.

"Yes" he said I hope he was joking. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own. And here I am, as frustrated as ever wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head." We all knew Edward would never change anything about Bella. But this would keep him up at night if we could sleep.

"Oh well" Bella sighed. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty." She smiled.

"Bella you have never been merely pretty." He told her. Then said. "Alright, alright." Edward said to an unspoken question.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You're making Jasper edgy by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted." Poor Jasper, the emotional climate must be stressful for him.

"Okay. Let's hunt" she said egger. We led her to the window.

"The window?" she questioned.

"It's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened, I can carry you." He suggested.

"We have all eternity and your worried about the time it would take to walk out the back door?" She pointed out.

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs.…" he reminded her.

"Oh" Bella understood. "Is Renesmee…okay.....with Jacob there."

"Trust me, she is perfectly safe. I know exactly what Jacob is thinking." I knew Edward didn't like that aspect.

"Of course." She muttered.

"Stalling?" Edward asked.

"A little. I don't know how…." She contemplated.

"Watch me" Edward suggested. Then he stepped of the edge and landed on his feet. Bella examined her jump and copied he husband.

"Right. Easy." She seemed happy.

"Bella?" Edward said, a smile on his face.

"Yes?" Bell asked.

"That was quite graceful—even for a vampire." He complemented.

"Thank you." She smiled, then a pair of dangerous heels cam flying into the window.

"Her fashioned sense hasn't improver as much as her balance." Alice grumbled. We laughed and went to check on Renesmee.


	19. Edward POV Jacob? Not In My Family!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Edward's POV**

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was literally counting the minutes until this would be over. When I wouldn't have time to think of all the 'what if's.

_I wonder who we should send out._ "Who should we send out?" Emmett, as always, spoke his mind.

"Well I think that we might as well all go out, what do you think, Jasper?"

_They do not seem to pose a threat. If we don't go out together, it might end badly if they do decided to attack. I'm sure they won't_. Carlisle mentally debated with himself.

"Their feelings are neutral, it should be safe," Jasper assured him, assessing their emotional climate. They shuffled out to meet them. Jacob was the only one in human form.

_Strange situation. I can't even think about it because of the mind reading vamp_, Sam the larger wolf thought.

_Ugh, can we just get this over with? I'm tired, hungry and this place absolutely_ _reeks of bloodsucker. _Leah's thoughts were sharper,unforgiving.

_I hope this goes over okay. Surely they'll understand we can work it out if they don't. There has to be a way._ Seth's thoughts were completely opposite of his sisters. Unlike Leah he was kind, pure, welcoming. His mindreminded me much of Angela Weber's.

_Focus, Jake. Don't let it slip until its time, concentrate_. Jacob mentally prepared himself. I had thought he had promised never to come back here. I searched his mind for something more, but he has gotten good at blocking me out.

"Hello Jacob, Leah, Seth, and this is…?" Carlisle had never seen Sam in his wolf form.

"Sam," Jacob replied.

"Ah. I see. Well, what is the problem?"

"Well, first - Sam needs your approval that I let Edward change Bella," he began only thinking about his answer.

"Yes, he's told me about that."

_Why would Jake let him do that?_ Sam internally shook his head in disappointment.

_Disgusting, this is so messed up_, Leah thought.

_I hope they're happy. Bella seemed like she really wanted this, and Edward obviously loves her._ Seth's thoughts were the only ones that didn't makeme feel like I hadn't done the wrong thing. It is so refreshing to hear atruly wholesome and pleasant mind.

"Good then there is another situation," I saw Jacob nervously shift from one foot to another through my families minds_. How am I going to expl—food! Brownies, pizza, eggs._ He went back to blocking me out.

_Their smell is making me sick. When are they going to leave?_ "What is it now mutt?" Rosalie snapped, irritated.

"Hold it 'all blond and no brain' I'm getting to it," he snapped back with a sense of triumph. _Ha! Bet she's never heard that one before. _

_I hope this doesn't end up in a fight_. Carlisle, Seth, and Sam all thought in unison.

_If he doesn't stop talking to my Rose like that soon. I'll make him_, Emmett mentally growled.

"Have any of you ever heard of what some werewolves do? It's called imprinting," he started. I winced at the word. It only brought up memories of Jacob's thoughts. Mostly of him thinking he would be a better choice for Bella. How he wished he imprinted on Bella. All the times he _tried_ to imprint on her.

"I believe I have," Carlisle volunteered. "Isn't it something along the lines of love at first sight?"

"Yep, but it's more than that. Gravity moves. You can't think of anything you value more than that person, including your own life."

_This imprinting crap makes me want to puke_, Leah gagged.

_It's so much more than that_; Sam was momentarily lost on Emily, the girl he imprinted on.

"And werewolves don't age until things slow down so if they imprint on a person who is younger than them, even if they're a child or baby. Then they still love them but it is different. When they imprint on a younger person they love them like a sister, or best friend."

_Why is he telling us this?_ "So what's the point of this?" Emmett demanded.

_Why wont they just wait and let me say that I imprinted on Renesmee! Crap, crap, crap! Edward!_ That's all I needed to hear from Jacob. That mutt!Idiot, mongrel, that dog! A string of profanities went thorough my mind.Whatwas he thinking? First he goes after Bella. My Bella, my love, my life! Thenwhat? Did he figure since he couldn't get her he'll settle with mydaughter? Why can't he just leave me alone? This is enormouslyinfuriating!A growl escaped my lips. The sound of a crack brought me back from myranting;I had broken the bar of Bella's hospital bed.

Bella, I thought. What wouldshe make of this? Would she not mind, and be happy that she could still haveJacob in her life? Or want to rip the mutt's head of like me? All I knewisthat she is the reason that kept me here, not down outside tearing himapart.

"Oh crap," Emmett choked.

"You idiot!" Rosalie hissed, even her thoughts were calmer compared to mine at the moment.

"Well this is…different." Carlisle nodded his head once and begun to theorize on the circumstances.

"So that was the feeling," Jasper sighed. Since Renesmee's birth he had been mulling over the strange emotion Jacob had been releasing earlier. I pinched the bridge of the nose and tried to stop my growling.

_They better not start a fight. I promised Emily I would be back soon. _

_Edward! Jacob had no decision in this. Please don't rip him apart,_ Seth pleaded.

_Jacob's going to get his ** kicked, all because of one girl,_ Leah sneered.

_What do I say now? The whole family is **, especially Edward_. "Huh, yeah, so, um, I though this would be a good time." _Why would I say that?_

"Oh, not when her mother was here?" Rosalie glared, unleashing the full wait of her glower on Jacob.

"Well that and I kind of wanted to see Nessie again," he admitted, shrugging slightly.

"Nessie?" Alice asked.

"Yeah well I thought it was a cute nickname," he told her.

"Well, Jacob please come in you are part of the family now," Carlisle said. Each one of my muscles froze. Jacob Black. In my family, we were unofficially sworn enemies. The conversation continued downstairs, I was still frozen. In an effort to calm myself I traced circles in Bella's palm. I had a lot more to think over.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short I wanted the Imprinting to be a separate chapter. Then I'll have a chapter for when Bella wakes up, and then hunting. Please review! Tell me how I'm doing at Edward's POV.**


	20. Edwards POV My Bella, Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: Please read authors note at the end of this chapter for an important notice. **

Edward's POV

If only I could see into her mind. What I wouldn't give for a second into her precious thoughts. I need to know if the morphine worked. I need to know if she is experiencing the same fires as the rest of us. I need to. I vowed to myself that after this, if the morphine is working or not, Bella will never be put in pain again.

"Still no change?" Carlisle entered the room.

"None," I replied dryly. He came over to stand next to me. Carlisle inhaled slightly.

"There's no scent of morphine left." _Maybe her body burned it up already, like Emmett. Or did the venom take over? _

"I know," I said.

"Bella" Carlisle called. "Can you hear me?" He asked, but I knew better then him. She wasn't going to answer; I had already tried many times before.

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes?" I asked with the slightest bit of hope. I needed to see her eyes again, no matter their color. I froze in place waiting for the smallest twitch. She didn't respond, again. This only strengthens my fears. "Maybe…Carlisle, maybe I was to late." I choked on the last word.

_Nonsense. _"Listen to her heart Edward." He placed his hand on my shoulder. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so _vital._ She'll be perfect." If I didn't respect Carlisle so much, I would have scoffed at him. Of course she would be perfect. She's always perfect. It's whether or not I will be able to hear her voice again I'm worried about. It all replayed in my head then, the snap of her spine. Bella writhing in Rosalie's arms, her aching screams. I shuddered.

"And her—her spine?"

"Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme." _Edward, really Bella is going to be fine. _

"But she's so still." I took my palm from atop of hers and intertwined our fingers. She almost matched my skin tone. "I _must_ have done something wrong," it was the only reasonable explanation.

_When is he going to learn? _"Or something right, Edward," he took his hand off my shoulder. "Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith it took to save her." That wasn't true; I didn't have the centuries of skills like Carlisle. "Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine."

"She must be in agony," I whispered. Why else won't she respond?

"We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience." _Not all of us scream. I didn't, Rosalie managed to control it after a while. _But she's not you or Rosalie! I wanted to scream. She is Bella, my Bella. She is kind, loving, sweet, beautiful, and perfect! I need to know if she can feel anything! I thought, but held my tongue.

"Bella, I love you." I squeezed her hand and lifted it to my face. "Bella, I'm sorry." I confessed and placed a light kiss on her hand before resting it on the bed with mine.

_There is nothing to be sorry about. Now you have forever with each other. _Carlisle thought. I will use that time to make up for the pain, and show her how much I love her. We heard a low growl from Rosalie downstairs.

_Should you go break up the fight? _He asked.

"No I'm staying right here," I shook my head. Moving is out of the question. "They'll sort it out." All of them know how furious I would be is Renesmee should get hurt.

"An interesting situation," he said. _A teenage werewolf, who has an alliance with a vegetarian vampire family, imprints on a half human, half vampire baby. _I suppressed a growl at the reminder. She is a baby, my baby, and is growing at a rapid rate. I wish I know how Bella will react. "And I'd thought I'd seen just about everything." I clenched my jaw. He had said that to me three times now. The first is when I feel in love with Bella. Second when we found out that she was pregnant, and now when Jacob _imprinted_ on her. Did it have to be my daughter? As if it wasn't bad enough that Jacob tried to steal Bella away, and almost did. But now he has an 'unbreakable' bond with Renesmee. Surely something is out to get me. I had told Bella I was going to hell. Little did I know I didn't have to burn to do so. I looked at Bella. No this wasn't hell, it couldn't be. It's just a fluke that came with the two greatest girls ever. At least now we know, Bella isn't the one with bad luck. I am.

"I'll deal with it later. _We'll_ deal with it." Since the beginning of our relationship I promised. She always gets a choice.

"I'm sure between the five of us, we can keep it from turning into bloodshed." I sighed.

"I don't know which side to take," I admitted. Yes Jacob has taken a claim on my daughter. But this also means that pack law protects her. A wolf cannot harm another's imprint. This keeps her alive, which is the most important thing. Also, I'm not sure how Bella will react. If it makes her happy, how mad can I really be? More scuffling came from Rosalie and Jacob. "I'd love to flog them both." I gazed up at Bella's beautiful face with her mahogany hair that had grown out in the length of these two days. "Well, later," I sighed.

"I wonder what Bella will think – whose side she'll take." For the first time, in a long time laughter escaped my lips. Even if I _could _hear her thoughts, she would find a way to surprise me. "I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does." Always. Carlisle chuckled silently. This time a growl escaped from Jacob.

_I should go break that up, _he thought and walked away. Hours later Alice floated in.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"It wont be long now," she smiled. _Soon! I can't wait. _"See how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better." She thought of a vision of Bella. It was cleaner, crisp, more detailed. Yes, it would be soon.

"Still feeling a little bitter?" I teased.

"Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up," she mumbled. "You would be mortified, too, of you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature, I see vampires best because I am one. Humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I have experienced. Bah!" Alice fumed crossing her arms.

"Focus, Alice," I was growing impatient.

"Right. Bella's almost too easy to see now." I sighed after a moment of silence.

"She's really going to be fine," I smiled.

_Now he's catching on. _"Of course she is."

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago," I reminded.

"I couldn't _see_ right two days ago. But now that she's free of all the blind spots, it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock—give me an estimate." I pleaded. _Yes master. _She giggled I rolled my eyes.

"So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec—" she sighed. _Only a couple more hours, see? _

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled its almost over.

"She's going to be dazzling." Alice changed the subject, looking at Bella. A rumble built up in my chest. "She always has been."

"You know what I mean. _Look _at her." _She looks amazing, but I can't give her makeovers anymore. At least there's still shopping. _I knew Bella would be grateful that she couldn't go near the malls when she wakes up. I shrugged back at her. She does look different, even more beautiful maybe. But she has always been picturesque. What am I supposed to compare to when the only high standard is Bella herself?

_I'll be back later. _She said and danced out of the room.

"It's my _turn"_ Rose hissed downstairs. _Will he give her back? He got his stench all over her. _Jacob snarled back.

"Hey, now." Emmet warned. There was another hiss. Someone had stopped the dispute because they stopped talking all together. I wasn't interested enough to hear their thoughts so let them fade into a buzz.

***

Despite the fact that Bella's heart spiked in pace her blood cooled.

"Carlisle" I said in a clear tone. Her heart was as fast as Renesmee's now. He and Alice filtered in the room.

"Listen," I commanded.

_Sounds painful, _Alice thought. That didn't help.

"Ah," Carlisle sighed. "Its almost over."

"Soon," Alice agreed nodding her head. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie…?"

"Yes—keep the baby away." I agreed although it pained me. Although my wife holding our daughter was one of the loveliest sights, I couldn't risk it. Gazing at Bella I saw something that would've made my heart stop if it was still beating. Bella's finger ever so slightly twitched. I was so pleased I didn't check to see if anyone else saw it. "Bella? Bella, love" I asked welling up with optimism.

"I'll bring them right up," Alice said running downstairs. Her heart took off then. Beating faster than Renesmee's and Jacob's. It was hard to tell one note from the next. Then she moved again. This didn't give me as much hope that she wasn't in pain. Her backed arched away from the table, griping my hand lightly. Then her abdomen slumped, hitting the table. She was still again, her heat racing faster by the second. Then when I was sure it couldn't go faster it stopped.

One.

Last.

Beat.

I was stationary for the shortest time. I wouldn't hear the sound that at first caused me agony. Then gave me great comfort and reassurance. Then I realized, I didn't care. Yes, I loved the sound of her heartbeat, but it was a small price to pay to have forever. She opened my eyes and blinked a few times with her new eyes. She exhaled and so did I, without noticing that I was holding my breath. After a while the silence was unbearable, I had to know if she was okay. I lightly squeezed her hand; before I could speak she had moved across the room in a defensive crouch. She hissed while I leaned across where she had been lying. The distanced between us was to far. Her eyes locked with mine. I marveled at her beauty not finding a flaw. Then again, I never could. But some how she had gotten more stunning, more extraordinary. Was that even possible? She straightened her stance at inhuman pace. It didn't break our gaze. I had to be with her, to touch her. I stood up and walked over to her, making sure she knew I wasn't a threat. My hand had been outstretched since I was leaning over the hospital bed.

"Bella?" I asked, slightly worried that something was wrong. She looked awed for a moment still looking into my eyes. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine." I promised, actually it was wonderful. I made my way in front of her, she still didn't answer. Closing the space between us I stroked my fingertips against her smooth cheek. It was still warm, but not hot, still soft, but not fragile, still perfect. I let my hand cradle the side of her face savoring the touch. I raised an eyebrow, why wasn't she saying anything? Then suddenly her arms were around me. She pressed her face against my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped her arm against her waist. The gesture felt so good, so _right_ that at first I didn't notice the pain. Then I set in. Bella was hugging me a little to hard with her new strength. I leaned away from her, even though I didn't want to let go. "Um…carefully, Bella. Ow."

_Haha Edward got beat up by Bella, wimp. _

_Way to go Bella!_

_I see she has found her new strength. _

As soon as I said it Bella yanked her arms away, putting then behind her back.

"Oops," she mouthed. I grinned backed.

_Why did she mouth it? I want to hear her voice! _Alice complained to herself.

"Don't panic, love," put my hand to her parted lips. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

_I could so take Bella. _Emmet thought flexing his muscles; I had an urge to roll my eyes. Bella knit her eyebrows like she just figured out how to do a difficult math problem. I caressed her cheek again; two days had been too long. Carefully she brought one of her long pale arms from behind her and put it against my face. I was lost in her red eyes. Another thing that I thought I would miss, like her heartbeat. I was glad when I saw Renesmee had inherited her perfect brown eyes, which I wouldn't have to lose. How wrong was I. Bella's eyes—although red—are the same. They are still deep, thoughtful, and gorgeous. Her pure soul still shines through above all us. How did I get this lucky?

"I love you," her voice is a symphony, but those three words are the true music to my ears. The only thing I could do at the moment was smile, wide. She loved me and I got to keep her for eternity.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

"As I love you," I grinned. We were close, but not close enough. Taking her precious face between my hands I leaned down. I kissed her then. Actually kissed her. I didn't have to remind my self to be careful. The thought made me throw more force into it, I didn't want to let go. It was as if we had never kissed.

_Should we stop them? _

_Maybe we should go… _

_Eww! Edward and Bella make-out fest, gross! _

I didn't know how long we were like that, but it was long enough to have Emmett clear his voice. We pulled away, Bella tried to take a step away from me. I laughed a mirrored her movement, stepping in the same direction with my arms still securely behind her waist. My families' thoughts went away, I only focused on Bella. Her eyes, face, hair, arms, her _scent._ It hadn't changed, not really. It was still the same strawberry, freesia, sweet, tangy scent that could only be described as Bella. The only difference is that the throb in my throat it use to cause wasn't present. Her blood no longer sang to me, but her body did, as always. It was more intense now. Like the pull of her blood combined with the pull of her body and mind. I couldn't move away if I wanted to. She took a deep settling breath. My smug grin returned I had been waiting to do that.

"You've been holding out on me," she accused playfully. I laughed the weight of the last few weeks were gone. Bella was safe, healthy, and as perfect as ever. "It was sort of necessary at the time," I replied. "Mow it's your turn to not break _me_." I laughed again pulling her a little closer. She frowned when she realized that everyone else had joined the laughter. Carlisle moved around Emmett's protective stance to face Bella.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Overwhelmed. There's so much…" she trailed off.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing."

"But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that," she said. I tighting my hold on her waist and put my mouth to her ear.

"Told you so," I smirked.

"You are quite controlled," Carlisle began. "More so then _I_ expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this." Bella thought that over for a second. What she was thinking, I couldn't tell you.

"I'm not sure about that," she disagreed. Silly Bella, she's amazing, what's there to be unsure of?

_Of course she isn't sure,_ Alice thought. _Old habits die-hard. _

"It seems like we id something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember about the transformation process?" I looked at her, awaiting for an answer to the tedious question.

"Everything was…very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe…" She looked at me frightened from the memory.

"Renesmee is healthy and well," I gleamed. Hopefully she will get to hold her again. "What do you remember after that?" I urged. I had to know if the morphine worked. She recollected herself so I couldn't read her face.

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then… I opened my eyes and could see _everything._"

"Amazing," Carlisle sighed. _If the morphine worked, this could do wonders._ "I want you to think—to tell me everything you remember," Carlisle pleaded. I noticed the shortest grimace on her face before she rearranged her features. Carlisle saw it too. _Oh, she must be thirsty. _

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait." When he said it, Bella immediately cupped her hand to her throat.

"Let's hunt, Bella," I smiled. She had always wanted to see me hunt, and I wanted to fulfill all of her requests. But this time her expression was shocked and alarmed. "It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show." She didn't move at my offer. I grinned at her again. It seems I couldn't do anything else. "I was under the impression that you'd always _wanted _to see me hunt," I raised my eyebrows. She laughed a tingling laugh. Other than that she didn't answer right away. "Shall we?" If I was being honest with myself, I was thirsty too. But it can't be anything compared to Bella's new thirst. I reached out to her hand over her throat. "I don't want you to be hurting," I murmured. When I vowed to myself that Bella wouldn't have to feel pain again. I had forgotten about the fire of thirst.

"I'm fine," she promised same as always. "Wait. First." She commanded, I couldn't say no to her. She moved to look at Carlisle.

"Yes?" He asked, hoping to get more information.

"I want to see her. Renesmee." I knew this was coming. How was I supposed to tell her she couldn't see her own daughter because of the possibility of _eating_ her? She clutched her now flat stomach.

_What do we tell her? _Carlisle asked. Bella hadn't missed our short glance.

"What?" She asked.

"Bella," I began calmly. "That's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heart beats, and blood runs through her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control…You don't want to put her in danger, do you?" She frowned as she thought it over, obviously disappointed.

"Where is she?" Bella asked quieter. "Is Rosalie with her?"

"Yes." I said shortly not mentioning the fact that Jacob was too. Before she had time to ask another question I wanted the burn in her throat to be gone. Gently, I moved her hands off her stomach and tugged softly.

"Wait. What about Jacob?" I resisted the urged to flinch. " And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I…unconscious?"

_Where do we begin?_ Carlisle thought mostly to himself. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing is _wrong_," I beg to differ. Jacob imprinting on my daughter is very wrong. "Nothing has change much, actually—you were only unaware for just two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovating—the venom injection straight into your heart was the idea." He couldn't help but to smile at me for a second. "Jacob is still her, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks that you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme."

"I should call him…" Bella said to herself. "Hold on—Jacob is _still here_?" Carlisle and I glanced at each other.

"Bella," I spoke quickly. "There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain…"

"But Jacob—" she said.

"We have all the time in the world for explanations, love," I reminded her quietly.

"Okay." Bella agreed, but not quickly enough for Alice to remember something.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alice sang. "You promised I could be there the first time! What if you to run past something reflective?" She scolded.

"Alice—" I whined.

"It will only take a second!" She yelped and ran out the door. I sighed, were we ever going to hunt?

"What is she talking about?" Bella asked me right as Alice came back with the biggest mirror in the house. It was Rosalie's, of course.

_That was a gift from Emmett! She better not break it._ Rose thought, listening in downstairs. Jasper never strayed far from where the closet person to Bella was, that wasn't me. He was waiting for her breaking point. Bella happened to notice it to because she tensed slightly beside me, looking over Jasper's scars.

"Edward gave me enough grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding. I'm not getting chewed out again, Alice insisted.

"Chewed out?" I asked. I wouldn't say I chewed her out. But shouldn't the bride be able to see herself on her wedding day? Especially one as striking as Bella.

"Maybe I'm overstating things," she agreed spinning the mirror around.

"An maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification," I quipped.

_So what if it does? She needs to see. Besides I know you are happy, _she winked. Meanwhile, Bella was studying her new reflection. I expected a somewhat happy comment about her appearance, but she surprised me.

"The eyes?" Are beautiful, as always. I wanted to say back. "How long?" Bella continued.

"They'll darken up in a few months," I explained. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first, then gold."

"Months?" Her voice went high with stress.

_I knew she would break sometime. _Jasper thought stepping forward to calm her down. We looked at her for her next move. Bella only took another deep breath.

"No, I'm fine," she assured. "It's just…a lot to take in."

_How did she do that?_ Jasper asked, referring to how she calmed herself so quickly, so young.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"What question did I miss?" Bella frowned.

"Jasper wonders how our dong it."

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions, Bella," Jasper answered her. "I've never seen a newborn do that—stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern, you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it." _How strange, _he thought.

"Is that wrong?" her body tensed beside me again.

"No," he responded. _Edward you should take her hunting, I don't know how long it will last. _He warned. I slid my hand down Bella's arm in attempt to release her from the frozen state she is in. "It's impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it. We don't know how long it will hold," I explained.

"But what do you think?" Alice persisted pointing towards Bella's reflection.

"I'm not sure," she confessed looking herself over again.

_Come on! She's a vampire for crying out loud!_ Alice complained. Bella lifted her hand to the mirror, to see if it would copy her. What did she mean 'I'm not sure?' Is that a yes or no? Does she think she made a good decision? I concentrated on her mind, like the first day in the cafeteria. Maybe, now that she is like me I could hear her if listen hard enough.

But there was nothing.

I sighed. "Disappointed?" She asked.

I laughed. "Yes," I replied, only not for the reason she was talking about. Everyone's generally thoughts were surprised or angry. Apparently they didn't know me well enough. How could I ever be disappointed in Bella? Alice snarled and Jasper inched forward. I only held her closer. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own," I murmured. "And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

"Oh well," she didn't seem to mind. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty," she joked. When was she going to learn?

"Bella, you have _never_ been merely pretty."

_Okay Edward really, go hunt, _Jasper begging.

"All right, all right," I responded.

"What?"

"You're making Jasper edgy by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted." She looked over at Jasper and nodded.

"Okay. Let's hunt," she agreed moving off of me until she was holding my hand. We were finally safe.

**A/N: One more chapter after this! Please review, and go to the poll in my profile. It's important. **


	21. Edwards POV Eternity never felt so short

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Edwards POV

"The window?" Bella asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened, I can carry you." I smiled as she examined the ground below us.

_Pfft a vampire afraid of heights,_ Emmett thought.

"We have all eternity, and you're worried about the time it would take to walk out the back door?" she asked doubtfully.

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs…" I explained.

"Oh." She frowned. "Is Renesmee…okay…with Jacob there?" she whispered. "He doesn't like her much." I tightened my lips to prevent from scoffing and growling at the same time.

"Trust me, she is perfectly safe, I know exactly what Jacob is thinking." And I hate it, I added silently..

"Of course," she muttered, examining the forest floor.

"Stalling?" I asked, bemused.

"A little. I don't know how…"

"Watch me," I suggested and took a step of the ledge, angling my feet to make the smallest noise possible. Bella didn't wait long to follow as she stepped of the end like me.

I watched as she gracefully bent her knees for the landing. The ice blue dress she was wearing followed her every move and her face had the cutest look of concentration.

"Right. Easy," she smiled. I was still astonished.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"That was quite graceful—even for a vampire," I complimented.

"_Thank_ you," she beamed. Then she carefully took off the high heels Alice insisted on putting her in and casually threw them to her.

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balanced," Alice grumbled, speaking her mind. Without another word we began running to the rivers edge. As I took her hand I marveled at the fact that I didn't have to hold back anymore. No restraints.

"Are we swimming?"

"And ruin your pretty dress? No, we're jumping." I smiled.

"You first," she insisted. I stroked her cheek before flinging myself across the river. To add to the fun, I flipped before landing on the other side.

"Show-off," she grumbled, I laughed. Bella began to do what I had but took five steps instead of two. Bella stopped mid-stride when the blue dress Alice insisted on putting her in split up her thigh.

Everyone in the house, and I laughed. That's my girl. She didn't start running again like I expected.

"Bella?" I moved closer to the water. "Do you want to watch again?" She didn't answer; instead, she jumped over the river and disappeared behind me. I followed the sound of her laughter as I went to look for her. I found her perched on a spruce and—thanks to the tear on her dress—a very nice view.

"Was that good?" her eyes shone with excitement.

"Very good." I met her eyes to keep from blatantly ogling her. Truthfully, she was doing better than I expected.

"Can we do it again?" The question was to be expected. Like I said, newborn vampires get distracted easily. Newborns can barely think straight.

"Focus, Bella—we're on a hunting trip."

"Oh right. Hunting." She nodded.

"Follow me…if you can," I challenged. We took off together. I slowed my speed slightly to see if we could run side by side. Three days had been to long. We ran in silence expect for the occasionally giggle from Bella. _What was she thinking?_

I noticed we had begun passing borders and stopped. Bella didn't seem to notice as she kept running.

"Bella," I called. She sighed and whirled around to meet me, black eyes to red. "Do you want to stay in the country?" I held back a laughing. "Or were you planning to continue to Canada?" Not that I would mind if she wanted to.

"This is fine," she agreed distractedly. "What are we hunting?"

"Elk. I thought something easy for your first time…" I stopped talking when she narrowed her eyes at me. She decided to let it go.

"Where?" Bella demanded, scanning the trees with her piercing eyes.

"Hold still for a minute," I instructed, moving to put my hands on her shoulders. "Now close your eyes," my lips moved inches away from her ear. "Listen. What do you hear?"

I listened my self to hear the thick beat of an animal heart."

"By the creek, to the northeast?"

"Yes," I approved. "Now…wait for the breeze again and…" I inhaled to catch the scent the wind brought, "what do you smell?" Bella wrinkled her nose after a second.

"I know—it takes some getting use to." I chuckled.

"Three?" she guessed.

"Five. There are two in the trees behind them."

"What do I do now?" Bella has been the only one to ask. Every other member of the family took off running once they heard a heartbeat. I smiled.

"What so you feel like doing?"

She weighed her options for a moment until her eyes opened leaving us face to face. "Don't think about it." I moved out of the way to give her room. "Just follow your instincts."

She slowly went down into a crouch. As she eyed her prey Bella's muscled tensed ready for the kill, until a wind came from the south, along with it became a scent I have trained myself to restrain myself over my eighty years. I could easily resist it by now, but Bella couldn't.

Before I had time to do anything Bella was gone. She had abandoned her elk and followed the smell of a humans blood. She was hunting them and was going to kill.

It was my entire fault.

_Idiot!_ I scolded myself as I sprinted after her. Even as I pushed my legs as fast as I could, she had the head start. Bella noticed me and a sound was building in her chest. When I didn't stop she turned towards me and snarled. It was a natural response, she had claimed the humans first they were hers. She wanted to protect what was hers. But I still couldn't help the small twinge of hurt that it caused. I brushed it off quickly and tried to calm Bella who was feet away from me.

Something had cleared Bella's mind as a flash of emotion flew across her face. I cautiously took a step toward her when she straightened out of her crouch. She no longer looked like a lioness on the prowl, but my Bella. I lowered my arms.

"I have to get away from her," she said with urgency.

Wait.

_What?_

"_Can _you leave?" I asked, stunned.

She didn't answer my question. Instead Bella took off in a sprint. I was stupefied for a thirty-sixth of a second before I gathered my thoughts and followed her.

How could she do that? Is that even possible? Is she even a vampire? How…? My thoughts trailed off, befuddled. Without warning, Bella stopped ahead of me as I soared passed her. Soon enough I was at her side. Like I did minutes before I put my hands on her shoulder and stared at her, shocked.

"How did you do that?"

"You let me beat you before, didn't you?" she demanded. Was this really happening? Bella—only an hour old—stopped herself from hunting humans, and wanted to know who was faster? Silly vampire. I shook my head refusing to be sidetracked.

"Bella, how did you do it?" I repeated.

"Run away? I held my breath," she said causally like it was obvious that she ran away mid-hunt.

"But how did you stop hunting?"

"When you came up behind me…I'm so sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing to _me_? I'm the one who was horribly careless. I assumed no one would be so far from the trails - I should have checked first. Such a stupid mistake! _You_ have nothing to apologize for."

"But I growled at you!" she reminded me, horrified.

"Of course you did. That's only natural. But I can't understand how you can run away."

"What else could I do? It might have been someone I know!" she exclaimed naturally, humanly.

I laughed. Not just laughed but cracked up, nearing the stage of hysteria. It's the only thing I can do. Bella will never, _never_, cease to surprise me. It was no longer a mere guess, but the truth. Fact.

"_Why are you laughing at me?" _I immediately stopped when I saw it was bothering her.

"I'm not laughing at you, Bella. I'm laughing because I am in shock. And I am in shock because I am completely amazed." I explained.

"Why?" she questioned.

"You shouldn't be able to do any of this. You shouldn't be so…rational. You shouldn't be able to stand here discussing this with me calmly and coolly. And, much more than any of that, you should _not_ have been able to break off mid-hunt with the scent of human blood in the air. Even mature vampires have difficulty with that—we're always very careful of where we hunt so as not to put ourselves in the path of temptation. Bella, you're behaving like you're decades rather than days old," I finished still in the state of shock and utter amazement."

"Oh," was her simply reply. _Oh._ I would give up almost anything to see into her mind and at a time when I need it most all she says is _oh._

Taking her delicate—but not fragile face in my hands I looked at her. "What I wouldn't give to be able to see into your mind for just this one moment." Bella didn't answer, but countered my movement by tracing my face.

"I thought I wouldn't feel this way for a long time?" she made the off topic statement a question. "But I still _want _you."

I blinked at her, although grateful that she wants me like I want her. How could she even be thinking about this? "How can you even concentrate on that? Aren't you unbearably thirsty?" She sighed and closed her eyes. I moved out of the way to let her hunt. Soon we were flying through the forest with Bella in the lead. It didn't take us long to find a mountain lion sprawled out on a tree branch. My favorite.

I stood my ground by a tree near by while Bella bounded to her first kill. She lethally knocked it down to the ground. I clamped my hands onto the tree. For almost two years I have trained myself to do anything to protect her. Know I was supposed to watch her as a mountain lion clawed at her. I flinched even though Bella didn't. Is it possible for vampires to have a panic attack?

The fighting stopped eventually as Bella bit into her prey. As frightening as watching her wrestle with her food, there was something oddly beautiful about it. My thoughts were cut off when Bella began to stand; I relaxed my position into a leisurely stance.

"Hmmm," I said raking my eyes over her even more tattered dress. I was beginning to like it better and better as the day goes on.

"I guess I could have done that better," Bella commented, doing her best to smooth the silk.

"You did perfectly fine," I assured her. "It's just that…it was much more difficult for me to watch than it should have been."

She raised her eyebrows.

"It goes against the grain," I started, "letting you wrestle with lions. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time."

"Silly," she responded.

"I know. Old habits die hard. I like the improvements on your dress though."

"Why am I still thirsty?" she changed the subject.

"Because you're young," I replied, even if she doesn't act like it.  "And I don't suppose they are any other mountain lions nearby."

"Plenty of deer though."

She wrinkled her nose. "They don't smell as good," she whined.

"Herbivores. The meat-eaters smell more like humans." I shrugged.

"Not much like humans," she mumbled.

"We could go back," I teased but keep my voice straight. "Whoever it was out there, if they were men"—or had eyes—"they probably wouldn't mind death if you were the one delivering it." I eyed her dress again. "In fact, they would think they were already dead and gone to heaven the moment they saw you."

She snorted at me with an eye roll. "Let's go hunt some stinking herbivores."

We did just as she said and found a pack of deer. Once Bella was immersed in the hunt I took down a few myself. I savored the warm taste that relieved the ongoing burn in my throat. We had to chase the part of the herd that ran away from this and I snagged another one. This time I felt like I was being watched but did not hear the thoughts that came with the angel behind me.

"No longer thirsty?" I asked when I finished.

"You distract me" she shrugged "You're much better at it than I am."

"Centuries of practice," I replied, looking in her slightly lighter eyes. There was no change, really. Sharp crimson or chocolate brown, they're still the same. I can still look into those eyes for eternity and never tire.

Ever.

"Just one," she corrected.

"Are you done for today? Or did you want to continue?" I inquired after laughing.

"Done, I think." She subconsciously put her hand on her stomach like a human who had just eaten a hardy meal would. She looked up at me through her long lashes.

"I want to see Renesmee," she announced, clutching her stomach, now looking more like she was missing something inside of her than being full.

I thought it over. Bella had been able to stop mid hunt at the scent of human blood. We had just hunted to the plentiful. She does seem more in control than regular newborns. She _is_ the mother. But she is still young. She wasn't that close to the humans. Renesmee is warmer than the usual human. I was cut off from my thoughts when Bella smoothly wrapped her hands around my neck.

Quicker than her I put my hands around her waist and moved her forcefully against me. I hungrily pressed her lips to mine. I waited for the twinge in my 'heart' at the loss of her heartbeat, or warmth. It never came. Instead there is the only thrill that is my Bella.

_You'll hurt her…_ The familiar voice intruded my mind. I would have laughed at myself if my lips weren't otherwise occupied.

_No I won't, not anymore._ The thought only made me kiss more forcefully. I was so caught up in the sensation of Bella's lips on mine that I didn't notice we were falling, until we hit the ground.

"Oops" our lips broke apart but I still kept her on top of me in my arms. I laughed at both of our eagerness. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that. Are you okay?" I stroked her face.

"Slightly better than okay," Immaculate, amazing, superb, those could be a start. I started to remember what we had been talking about. "Renesmee?" I questioned.

"Renesmee," she agreed and pulled both of us off the ground. I was surprised; Bella wasn't the only one getting use to her strength. It made me sad, sort of, knowing she doesn't need me to fend for her.

I examined her features again the impulse was still there. To protect her, to defend her, but it was covered up by the impulse to kiss her, to love her, to be with her forever.

I now knew what she meant. Forever wasn't long enough anymore.

Bella is my forever.

**Did it!**

**A/N: Done!1!1!1! Goodbye, thou lovely fans of this story! XD**

**Last chapter *cries* thank you to all who have read, reviewed, altered, or read my first story ever. Speical thanks to foosel97 and Robin.D for reviewing every chapter of my story. And my beta twilight awesomeness. Check out my other stories! **


End file.
